Kid Icarus Killing Time
by superzbigz
Summary: Hades gets revived by a dark force! Pit must work together with the god of space and time to stop this monster, but will the god be a help or a pain? hilarity ensures. Don't like, don't read(just try it). Rated T for violence, strong language, and suggestive themes. I'm bad at summaries. Just read it? Ocs included.
1. New Threat

New Threat

**I don't own anything, everything belongs to their respective owners; Project Sora, Nintendo, and Sega**

**Whoot!**

**First story let's see how this goes …**

_(Temple of time)_

**3rd person POV**

A mysterious figure stood watching a giant clock like a TV. Screen. He was watching two golden hedgehogs fighting what seemed to be a purple monster made out of clock parts fighting, apparently it seemed like the beast was on it's last knees and charged an attack that looked like it was forming the sun.

The taller golden hedgehog nodded to the smaller golden hedgehog and they began to spin like a drill into the sun like attack forming over the monster's head.

Both hedgehog's broke through the sun like attack and out of the monster appeared to be two cockpits ejecting into a portal that led to white space.

The monster groaned and growled, as it seemed to teleport itself before it could truly be destroyed and scattered all of its devoured power across Time itself.

The two golden hedgehogs high-fived each other as they flew into a Portal that looked to be a picnic party exhausted from their battle with the monster known as Time Eater.

The Time Eater needed dark energy so it went to a place known for its darkness, the Underworld.

The figure frowned, for he was disappointed that the hedgehogs didn't mange to finish off the Time Eater.

zZz

"Come on!" boomed a deep voice. "They should've finished it off so I can obtain its power!"

The figure sighed to himself as he ran his calloused hand through his braids. He has teleported that friggin Time Eater so many times and has never once gotten anyone to beat it.

The figure held out his calloused fingerless-gloved hand and created a dark portal. "If you want anything done right, you have to do it yourself, Chris." Chris materialized his black leather Jacket on top of his black t-shirt while materializing black torn at the knees jeans and black boots. His blood-red eyes were shining with greed and lust for power as he entered the portal.

zZz

_(Underworld Throne Room, Hades Infernal theme)_

The Underworld throne Room looked like a more elaborate room where Pit and Magnus fought Dark Lord Goal. The red silk carpet led from the huge purple spiked doors all the ways to the throne itself. The room had red banners with torches on them and the rock floor was replaced with a coal formed ground. The throne itself was like Dark Lord Goal's only big enough for a god to sit on it and on the throne sat a weakened Lord of the Underworld, Hades.

Hades growled to himself and finally outburst, "I can't believe that Pit, the flightless angel beat me!" He stomped his foot to the ground, " when I regenerate enough energy he will pay dearly!" Hades seethed. He suddenly calmed down and brushed his hand through his fiery hair. "Okay Hades calm down, you'll get your revenge in due time." Hades sighed in disappointment, "If only there was a faster way of generating energy so it doesn't take twenty-five years." He all of a sudden felt the presence of powerful energy coming.

A dark portal erected to the left side form the door where Chris walked out. Chris looked around the throne room laid his eyes on Hades's face and a frown formed on Chris's faces and Hades just smiled back.

Chris sighed, "Great I teleported to the wrong place." Hades still grinning asked, "What's a matter Zack? Or is it Chris now? Aren't you happy to see me?"

Chris's eyes flashed with hatred at the mention of the time and space god's name, "My counterpart would be thrilled to see you, so you and him can go on bickering and bantering. Me? Not so much but I come hear to make an offer."

Hades's grin disappeared and was replaced with a curios look on his face. "What deal?"

Chris held out his hand and a hologram appeared showing the Time Eater. "This creature is called the Time Eater." Hades raised an eyebrow of interest in the strange creature in the hologram. "Hmm, looks cute what does it do?" Hades asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Chris grinned showing his sharp teeth, "It devours anything and will transform whatever it eats into energy. If anybody can gain control of it, you can pretty much have the power to do anything." Hades had a wicked smile on his face then asked, "What do you want me to do? You seem powerful enough why don't you just grab it for yourself? Unless that means that you aren't strong enough to beat it."

Chris frowned at the mention of being weak. "I need your troops to gang up on it and just wear it down enough to a point wear you and I can finish it off."

Hades grinning again said, "Sorry! No can do. Pitty Pat gave me a nice shot of light my body to its weakened form. I just barely have enough energy to maintain this body." He exclaimed showing his dimly glowing body.

Chris closed his eyes and said, "I still have a part of Zack's powers I can speed up the healing process if you agree and promise that I will get a chance to fight Pit." Hades took a pose as in to deep thought and for what seemed like hours came with an answer. "It's a deal Chris, Heal me up pronto!"

_That was fast_, Chris thought. He took a deep breath then held his hand up in the air and took a loud snap. Hades's body seemed like it was growing stronger and darker each minute. At the end of the twenty-five minutes Chris had fully replenished Hades's body, and opened his eyes showing tiredness.

Hades with a smile like a child who has gotten fresh ice cream jumped up in the air full of energy. "Yahoo! Hades is back and the Time Eater is mine!" Chris made a loud interrupting cough. "Ours?" Hades frowned, "You know what I mean." Chris then gave an evil smile and proclaimed, "Tell your troops to immediately go after the Time Eater the sooner we get it the sooner the world, no Skyworld! NO the Universe will fall to its knees and bow down to us!"

Hades and Chris both gave out a hearty laugh that rang through the underworld as the Underworld army deployed toward the Time Eater.

**What do ya think so far?**

**Took me a while to type it but oh well! It was fun**

**R&R**


	2. More Trouble

**More Trouble**

**I don't own anything**

**All right first reviews!**

**DylaNintendo: Thank you I really wasn't keeping track of how many stories there were.**

**Maniax300: If it's more chapters you want, it's more chapters you'll get**

**Nick: sure, expect to see your OC soon.**

**MagicGirlPrincessNeko: Well you're typing, you're sorta speaking, in a way.**

**Anywho I can't really update (or write) as fast as I want to because of school. So don't be sad if I don't update for a while.**

**Now that that's out of the way, next chappie!**

**3rd person POV**

Above the mortal lands, there was an entirely different world. Skyworld was a paradise in the sky; where buildings (somehow) floated on clouds and old Greek and Roman styles still had an impact on life. The light coming from the holy temple of the ruling goddess, Palutena, shone down on the buildings and pavement, giving them a golden shine and aura.

In the holy temple, Pit and Pitoo (a.k.a. Dark Pit) were relaxing in a hot spring. How come they weren't fighting? Because they already destroyed all of the arenas in Light vs. Dark, even the mortal and underworld ones. In the process of fighting each other they also destroyed a lot of Palutena's building and a ton of Viridi's plants and wildlife (they somehow managed to set the forest on fire using an ice spell). So after cleaning up for nearly a week they finally had a chance to relax.

Pit sighed in content, "Boy, that sure was hard work! My muscles are aching!" Pitoo just closed his eyes and let the hot spring work its healing magic, "Who would've thought that we could've started a fire with a ice spell too? I mean, you starting the fire seems reasonable." He finished with a smirk. Pit immediately stood up out of the pool in offense, "What do you mean its seems reasonable me starting the fire?" Pitoo just sighed, "Remember when you tried to make your breakfast, alone?"

_Flashback_

Palutena's temple was in flames as the building was burning and crumbling to its doom while a spiked tentacle was wrapped around its victim's leg dragging his bloody body through debris and flames.

Pit cried out in agony and fear, "ALL I DID WAS TRY TO MAKE TOAST!"

_End of flashback_

Pit shuddered at the horrid memory as Pitoo chuckled, "I still don't understand how you made a mutated, that not even Viridi has controlled/seen, plant try and devour you."

Pit trying to immediately change topics asked, "What are Palutena and Viridi doing anyway? I mean its way to quiet for them to be arguing about something, especially about humans." Pitoo raised and eyebrow in curiosity, "For once you're right, something is strange."

"Let's change our clothes and meet back at the front of the temple." Pit suggested. Pitoo nodded in agreement, "Yeah let's go see what those two are up to!"

They both nodded goodbye to each other and headed off to their rooms to change.

zZz

_Palutena's main temple_

Both Pit and Pitoo arrived at the temple at the same time. They looked at each other in wariness. 'The temple is never this quiet.' Pit thought, 'Why did Pit-stain and I arrive at the same time?' They quietly went inside the dark hallways that were usually full of light. "Ok, this is creepy." Pit whispered. "What the fact that nobody's here or the fact that it's dark?" Pitoo asked in curiosity. "Both." Pit replied while continuing to sneak towards the throne room. Pit and Pitoo quietly peeked inside.

The throne room was the same as it was when Pit was watching Mario, Kirby, Peach, and Zelda fight the subspace emissary. The room itself was dark with tall columns on the left and right sides of the room. There the angels saw the goddess of light, Palutena and the goddess of nature, Viridi, talking and looking into the observation pool with a worried look on their faces.

"This isn't good." Said Palutena. "No duh, goddess of light, not only has Hades been restored to full health but now he's chasing after that weird monster AND there a more powerful force behind this!" Viridi exclaimed with such rudeness it made Pit slightly growl letting the two higher beings hear him. "Who there?" commanded Palutena. "Show yourselves or get blasted by two angry goddesses." Viridi threatened. Pitoo just sighed wile face palming and dragged Pit out of their hiding space.

"Sorry couldn't help but overhear your conversation." Pitoo said with smugness in his voice, "Now! Tell us what's going on!" He demanded. "Yeah I wanna know what's happening too! " Pit complained.

Viridi sighed in defeat, "Fine, professor Palutena, would be so kind as in to fill our stalkers with this 'problem'?" Palutena gave Viridi a glare before she turned to Pitoo and Pit with a frown. "Well Pit remember when you fought Hades and blasted him into nothingness with that mega cannon?" Pit nodded eagerly at that moment, "How could I forget it that was one of the best moments of my life after that long hard battle." Palutena smiled at Pit's eagerness and happiness, he kept reenacting the whole scene for a month. "Well it seems like he survived that attack." Pit's eagerness turned into seriousness when he heard the news. "WHAT? HOW?" He screeched echoing across Skyworld causing birds to scatter and Pitoo, Palutena, and Viridi to cover their ears.

After recovering from the scream, Palutena continued, "He seems to have formed a new body out of the mortal souls left over from the war." Pitoo then raised his eyebrow in confusion, "Wait a minute you math is off, again, if Hades managed to put back together a body he should still be extremely weak." Palutena sighed and Viridi cut in, "That's another thing he somehow managed to heal himself very fast and now is chasing after this thing!" Viridi exclaimed while pointing at the reflecting pool. The pool showed the same monster that the two golden hedgehogs were fighting. "What is that?" Pitoo and Pit asked at the same time. Palutena sighed, "That is a creature that eats anything and converts it to energy, it's called the Time Eater." Pit immediately sprung up, "If Hades is after it then we should destroy it!" Palutena sighed, "The only problem is only one person knows it weakness." Pitoo asked, "And that is?" Palutena looked into Pit and Pitoo's eyes, "The god of time and space, Zack."

zZz

**See any references in there?**

**Finally I finished expect next chapter soon!**

**For now R&R Peace!**


	3. Introducing More Gods And Places

**Introducing More Gods and places **

**I don't own anything.**

**All right new chapter!**

**The reference I was talking about last chapter was the first episode of VideoGamesPlayingVideoGames. How did that come into my head? Well. I just finished watching Palutena's Revolting Dinner So food was on my mind and then I just thought about how Pit can manage to do anything he doesn't know how to do. Then it hit me have Pit try to make toast! Honestly I thought it was hilarious, but I digress.**

**Reviews:**

**Nick: Good luck in school!**

**MagicGirlPrincessNeko: IKR? Even though it was Pit that burned down the temple.**

**Now onwards!**

**zZz**

**3rd Person POV**

_Underworld training arena (Street Fighter 4: Training Stage music)_

The Underworld's training arena was like the place where Pit fought the Great Reaper. It had two stone staircases on opposite ends of the arena and two jump-pads that were also at opposite ends from each other (for those who were lazy). On the second floor was plenty of blood stained weapons just waiting to be used, unfortunately for them the two beings training in the arena now were not using any weapons. In the direct center of the arena, the Time Eater's body and soul were trapped in a bubble of dark energy.

Hades sighed as he looked at the Time Eater and back at Chris with a look of disapproval. "Okay we finished off the Time Eater now what?" Chris gave Hades an Evil smirk and asked, "Hades how do you get stronger?" Hades grinned at the obvious question and replied, "Well that's an easy one, you train until you fill the pain!"

Chris's smirked turned into an evil smile as he said, "Good, now Hades you need to turn off your powers of the underworld, just enough so you don't die." Hades's grin immediately turned into a frown. "What? Why?" Chris's evil smile turned into a sadistic smile, "Because to have the knowledge of these powers you must know how to use them on your own." Hades's frown then turned into a curious glare. "Then how come you don't turn off your powers? That would make it fair!"

Chris still smiling simply replied, "Cause I already know how to control these powers. Zack had them originally and I just figured out how to enhance them to my will."

Hades curious glare turned into a one of nervousness and fear. "Wait a minute so that's why we're in the training arena? You're going to train me?" Chris then cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms and legs, "The best way to train is by fighting, and I will thoroughly enjoy beating your ass all throughout the underworld!" Hades screamed as Chris charged at him.

zZz

_SkyWorld, Lady Palutena's throne room (Kid Icarus Uprising: Solo Menu music)_

"Zack?" Asked Pit. "How come we're just hearing about him now?" Pitoo asked with distrust in his voice.

Viridi sighed, "Because he doesn't belong in this dimension!" Pit curiously asked, "Like the space pirates and komaytos?" Viridi let out a frustrated sigh and yelled at Pit, "I told you not to talk about that!" Pit sheepishly looked downward and peeped out, "Sorry."

While Palutena and Pitoo were rolling their eyes the reflecting pool glowed red, meaning danger was nearby. The foursome forgot everything they were recently talking about and looked in the reflecting pool in shock.

What they saw was what appeared to be a nineteen-year-old brown-haired woman with golden eyes fighting off underworld troops and was struggling to keep her emotions from going amuck. She wore a white dress with heels and golden jewelry and had a golden harp in her hands as she plucked the strings sending musical notes to the doomed underworld troops. The music goddess, Lyra, cried out in pain as a clubber-skull tackled her from behind, her eyes shined a murderous red for a moment before she could retaliate with a harp to the clubber-skull's face.

"Uh-oh!" Palutena said when she saw Lyra's eyes shine red. "Lyra's in trouble!" Pit exclaimed before running off to the armory. "Lyra?" Pitoo asked, "Who's she?" "The goddess of music." Explained Viridi while watching Pit, returning with the Palutena Bow run to the door where portals could be opened.

"Lady Palutena where is she?" Pit asked with worry in his voice. Palutena looked at the reflecting pool and answered Pit's question, "She's in Music Park!" Pit put his hand on the door and focused on Music Park. The door slowly opened revealing an orange sky with pink and red fluffy clouds.

Pit took a few steps back and ran out of the door with a jump while exclaiming, "Lady Palutena!" Palutena activated the power of flight, giving Pit's snow-white wings a majestic blue aura as he soared towards the sky.

"Music Park?" Pitoo asked. He was learning way too much today. First it was the two new gods and now it was a place he had never heard of before. "Well now that Pit-stain's gone I'm going back to my room." Pitoo explained while heading out of the throne room's doors.

Viridi now remembering how Pit and Pitoo got in the throne room exclaimed, "For stalking Palutena and I you're going with Pit!" Pitoo snorted at Viridi's statement, "Yeah right! Like that's gonna happen." Viridi had an evil smirk on her face as she activated her power of flight on Pitoo's violet wings, giving them a light green aura around them. Viridi's power of flight started to pull him towards the door Pit had recently flew out of.

Panicking Pitoo tried to veer off to the armory, but only managed to grab hold of a silver bow. "Good idea!" Viridi said in a mocking tone, "You're going to need it!" Pitoo tried a last-minute resort idea, which he knew Palutena would kill him for it. Pitoo split his silver bow into daggers and stabbed them into the floor, causing Palutena to create a strong breeze of air to push him out. 'Note to self; hit Pitoo with a ray of light when he least expects it.' Palutena saved into her head. Pitoo started screaming as he got closer and closer to the door, "Damm, Damm, Damm, DAMM!" Pitoo was launched into the sky trailing right behind Pit.

**What do ya think? I might update sooner because I had a lot of free time this weekend**

**BTW I don't own Lyra the unknown assassin does, and Nick would you please sign in so I can ask you questions about your Oc like his weapon and what he likes and dislikes**

**Oh yeah for all of you people who read this story but don't review, please do it. It makes me have inspiration to type better and faster. I mean, i can see how many people read this story and it's over 1000 hits so please review, even if its anonymous let me know if I can do better or if you don't like something then say it.**

**For now R&R**

**Peace!**


	4. Fight to the Music

**Fight to the Music**

**I don't own anything**

**Next chap right here.**

**Reviews:**

**maniax300: Thank you1 I try my best!**

**Nick: O.K. Thanks it really helps for this chapter. Hope I interpreted your OC right!**

**the unknown assassin: Thank you hope I did your OC right as well!**

**Now read!**

zZz

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

_Music Park entrance (Sonic Advanced 2; Music plant act 1) _

Music Park was a place where humans, gods and goddesses could relax, play or enjoy music. The sky was bright orange as pink and red fluffy clouds took shape of musical notes and symbols. Parts of the park were literally made of instruments like a keyboard road and a xylophone bench. The bright colorful roads and pathways lead to different sections of the park.

All of the humans seemed to be enjoying themselves except for a brown-cloaked figure in particular.

_(Music stop)_

The figure was in deep thought with images flashing through his calm blue eyes. The images consisted of Hades, then reapers, Viridi commanding him to do something with the forces of nature and one that recently stood out was Phosphora having a heart shaped necklace around her neck. The cloaked figure held his necklace that looked like an exact replica of the one Phosphora had, close to his heart and sighed. Another memory made a painful headache on his head as he remembered helping a angel boy with white wings fight off the remnants of the underworld and forces of nature attacking the humans. The boy flicked his brown hair out of his blue eyes and went to shake the figure's hand, but the figure had already killed the humans that survived the onslaught. The boy now mad aimed his bow at the figure and fired. The figure and the angel kept fighting until the angel took a clean swipe at his head, which the figure barely avoided and made his cloak fly off. Underneath the cloak was an angel with black wings, blue eyes and shoulder length hair. The angel realizing that his cloak was off lost his dark demeanor in shock and flew away.

The angel, Sander, sighed and rubbed his temple to try and massage his headache. Why him Sander thought to himself until he saw a human playing on the giant piano on the floor. The human, who was playing a horrible version of chopsticks, looked like a seventeen year old African/Jamaican. He had dark brown eyes that almost looked black, a large black Afro. He appeared to be 5' 10" and looked like a heavy weight athlete. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with a clock design on it and black workout shorts with grey and white sneakers.

The human looked at his golden watch on his left wrist and sighed, "Man it's about time this fanfic introduced me! I mean two chapters! Come on! And to make everything better I still can't beat my time for playing chopsticks fast!" Sander rolled his eyes thinking that the human was crazy, until the sky turned dark.

_(The 13th struggle; Kingdom Hearts chain of memories)_

Sander looked up to see Reapers and Reapettes attacking all of the humans at the park and stealing their souls. "Reapers?" Sander asked, "What are they doing here?" Sander sighed in depression as a fuchsia, red, and yellow Palutena Blade called the Twilight Blade materialized into his hand, "I wanted to try and relax today but apparently I can't because of you!" Sander charged at the Reapers before any of them could react and sliced them away easily. The angel looked up and saw some of the humans fighting back and some were successful other were dead. Then the Reapettes started flying around terrorizing the humans that were putting up a struggle. Sander sighed again while releasing his black wings. He gave a powerful flap into the air and easily dispatched of the Reapettes. The humans, that were about to terrorized, were going to thank the angel until he gave one single swipe with his Twilight Blade and killed them all off in a bloody manner.

Sander looked around the onslaught that was happening end in a eerie silence until he heard a cocky voice say, 'Well now, was that necessary?" Sander quickly turned his head to see the same human that was playing the piano. "I mean it was nice of you to take out the underworld forces, but the humans? "

Sander simply replied, "Even though I am impressed that you are the only survivor, I have no regard for any of their lives not even yours!" Sander then charged at the human with the intention of having a quick swipe making an easy kill. The one thing the angel didn't count on was the human sidestepping the swipe and countering with a punch to the angels face.

Impressed by the humans boldness the angel asked, "I have never seen a mortal that was fast enough to dodge my attacks, just who are you?" The human snorted, "My name's Zack, yours?" Sander smiled at Zack's cockiness, "Not that you will live long enough to remember it, but its Sander."

The angel charged at Zack again with the intent of taking his head off. "WHOA!" Zack said while ducking Sander's Twilight Blade. The human then gave a roundhouse kick to Sander's head sending him sprawling to the ground. Sander quickly recovered the kick and jumped a few yards away from Zack. "How are you lasting this long against me? No human, except for a few, have ever survived this long." Zack smirked while two grey and gold customized gunblades materialized into his hands, "You know what creepy? I don't know, but I will- AH!" Zack screamed as Sander shot a charged shot into his face and impaled him with his Twilight Blade. Grinning Sander started to walk away happy that he finally got Zack to shut up. That is until the angel heard a charging noise behind him. Sander turned around just to receive another charged shot to the face. "AHHH!" The angel screamed while turning around to a once dead Zack standing up and holding a smoking gunblade smirking. "How are you still alive?" Sander screamed at a still grinning Zack. "I dunno, I guess it's magic or the fact that you can't kill anybody." Sander regained his cool composure with a sigh and raised his Twilight Blade for battle. "All right this time I'll wipe that look off of your face." Sander and Zack both charged at each other ready for battle.

_(Music stop)_

**Monoeye P.O.V.**

I take a clean shot at a human couple that was cowering in fear they were begging for mercy, too late! The shot hits them and a reaper comes to steal their soul without thanking me. Jerk! Anywho were was I? Oh yes humans!

Ah! The sweet sound of humans screaming in terror, I just love shooting at them and swiping at them too. Too bad I'm not as deadly as an Orne. Oh well! Guess I'll just have fun!

Lord Hades told us to beware of the music goddess's anger issues. So far we're having an easy time keeping her away from the ballroom. She's so pretty! Too bad she's not on our side.

Losing focus! Must Destroy Humans!

Wait a minute what's that noise? It sounds like cursing and screaming!

Is it above me? I look up to see that cursed angels copy falling down, right at me!

Oh Hades! Oh Hades! OH HADES! OH-

zZz

**3****rd**Person** P.O.V.**

_(That burning town; Kid Icarus Uprising)_

Pitoo landed (headfirst) on a monoeye with Pit gracefully landing behind him.

"Do you have to curse and shout so much?" Pit asked his twin while scratching his head, "I'm surprised that monoeye didn't hear you and dodge you."

"SHUT. UP." Pitoo grunted while pulling his head out of the ground.

"Oops!" Viridi said with a sneer, "I 'forgot' you needed to land on your feet!"

"Where are we anyway?" Pitoo asked out loud. "You're in the main entrance of Music-Park." Lady Palutena answered.

The Pit twins looked around to see a abandoned park filled with corpses of humans and underworld troops alike. Pit closely looked at some of the cuts on the humans and noticed something familiar. 'Wait a minute' Pit thought, 'These look like the same slashes that angle gave the other humans I was trying to rescue.' Pit's face turned in shock when he saw how many of them were on the humans. "Well at least someone took out the underworld troops for us." Pitoo said, "And they left us a path." He pointed to the blood, slash, and explosion marks on the ground.

"Follow that path we might have a lead." Palutena said.

The angels entered through the Gold and red doors and entered on the red carpet. They looked up seeing a golden chandelier with musical notes hanging on it. They looked to the sides and saw gold pillars leading up to the main foyer, where two giant red-carpeted staircases lead to the ballroom.

While following the destructive remains of the trail it suddenly stopped as if someone had teleported. "Lady Palutena the trail stops here." Pit informed his patron goddess. "They must've teleported." Viridi exclaimed. "Whatever it is it leads us to the foyer, Pit-stain, let's get this over with." Pit scowling said, "For once, we agree let's go. We still have to find Lyra!"

The angels headed to the foyer to see a young woman fighting off underworld troops. Pit aimed his bow at the Mik attacking her and fired, dissolving it into hearts flying to Pit. The woman surprised turns around to who fired the arrow of light and smiles, running to Pit's side.

"Pit! Thank the heavens you're here. I was getting irritated." Pit nervously scratched his head and replied, "good to see you too Lyra! What's the problem?" Lyra frowned, "The underworld has invaded one of my domains and has disturbed the piece of the humans and have a new baddie in charge in the ballroom." Pitoo finished disposing of the last Monoeye and replied, "What are we waiting for let's kill it!" Lyra shocked at just now noticing Pit's look alike nodded.

The trio made their way up the stairs easily disposing of any underworld troops with their projectile attacks. They finally made it up to the top and proceeded onto the shining marble floors of the ballroom and see the strangest thing.

_(Wheel Master Music; Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep)_

A creature, of what appeared to be some sort of conductor, was erratically swinging his wand around like a maniac, while a giant set of drums, a trumpet and a violin floated around him. The trio took their fighting stances and waited for the strange being to attack

"Pit! You take out the drums. Dark clone of Pit, take out the trumpet. I'll handle the violin!" Lyra commanded. Pit and Pitoo (begrudgingly) nodded and set off to each of the instruments.

Pit gave the drums a good charged shot followed by many rapid-fire shots. The drums gave out their corresponding noise of being hit with each hit. The drums gave out a sound wave trapping Pit in them and banging on him. They threw Pit out. And Pit finished it off with a dueling slash.

The trumpet jumped at Pitoo and shoved itself on Pitoo's head blowing loud noise into his ears. Pitoo aggravated threw it off of him and jumped on top of it while it was down on the ground. He slashed at it like crazy and finished it off with a downward stab.

Lyra looked boredly at the violin as it tried playing music to hypnotize her. She held out her hand and made the violin crumble into pieces, without even trying.

Pit and Pitoo stared at her in shock and simultaneously asked, "You could do that the whole time?" "I'm the goddess of music what did you expect?" She snidely replied.

The creature threw his wand at the trio while they weren't looking and laughed at them. The trio all gave it a charged shot to the face and finished it off with a blinding light.

_(Music stop)_

"Nice job guys!" Lady Palutena cheered. "That seemed easy." Viridi commented.

"Come on guys, and Lyra, let's get you rested!" Palutena smiled as she lifted the trio into Skyworld.

zZz

_Meanwhile at the entrance of Music Park_

Zack and Sander both panting and bleeding by the multiple cuts on them. Sander panted out, "Who and what are you?" Zack smiled, "I already told you my name is Zack, The god of time and space."

zZz

**Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Mediocre?**

**KH references yay!**

**To Nick and the unknown assassin; Am I portraying your OCs right? If so tell me I'll fix it! **

**Any way please R&R**

**Peace1**


	5. Update(Hey! Listen!)

**_CLOSED_  
**

**Hi everybody superzbigz here with some important notices!**

**I'm SO Sorry for the wait.**

**School wants to kill me with paper, Almost died getting hit by a car, Fanfiction is pissing me off, weather is changing, allergies, major hiatus, and all that shi-stuff.**

**So here's the announcement!**

**I'M CANCELING THIS STORY!**

**lol.**

**Just Kidding.**

**In all seriousness, I'm now accepting Ocs and ideas!**

**Cause hiatus is a bi-er... pain.**

**So send them in and have fun!**

**zZz**

**Silly me!**

**Heres the form:**

**BTW I'm using greek and modern mythology for the story(In other words they don't have to be from the game). And please don't get angry if I screw up your Ocs and if I already have your ocs can you fill out the form for my sake?**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Species:(human,god,demon,angel,other)

Affiliation/Side:(Good,Evil,Neutral)/(Which god do they serve?)

Height:

Weight:

Hair Style/Color:(What ever you like)

Eye Color:

Appearance:(Ethnicity,Clothing,Items,Misc)

Personality:(How do they act by themselves and around others?)

Weapons:

Powers:(If any)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strength:

Weakness:

Allies/Friends:(People they like including other Ocs)

Enemies/Rivals:(People they dislike, hate, or are competing with them in a friendly/unfriendly matter, including other Ocs)

Relationships:(Family or romantic way)

Theme Song:(optional)

Other:(Any more info you wanna put in go ahead!)

zZz

**That's about it, oh yeah!**

**No promises on updating fast.**

**Have fun!**

**_CLOSED_  
**


	6. Meeting

**Meeting**

**I don't own anything except for my Ocs Zack, Chris and a new one you will see! All Ocs belong to their respective owners.**

**All right first are reviews;**

**Everyone who submitted an Oc: thank you for the ocs, let me know if I'm writing the wrong personalities for your characters.**

**I just figured out that I've been spelling Pittoo wrong the whole time: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- oh well will fix in later chapters.**

**Now read!**

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

_Underworld Meeting Room (Super Paper Mario: Count Bleck's theme)_

The Underworld meeting room was a cave filled with stalagmites and just a black marble table in the middle of it all. The seats, which were made out of smoothed rubies, were filled with the Underworld's commanders and leaders. The Dark Lord Gaol(DLG) armor, which had a soul of its own, was staring into nothingness. Next to the armor was Amazon Pandora, checking herself out in a mirror, for the twenty-third time. Next to the Amazonian warrior was a mysterious cloaked figure that was staring at the same thing the DLG armor was staring at, absolutely nothing. next to the creepy figure Thanatos, just giggling to himself over something. The Twinbellows and Hewdraw heads were arguing with itself and each other in monstrous language that only they could understand. The Giant Reaper(who was obviously small at the time) was using telepathy to ask the other reapers how many souls they collected.

All of theme were getting impatient, "Why are we here?" Pandora asked, "I was just about to do my hair!" The Reaper gave out a deathly sigh,"(Again? Ever since you recovered from chapter twenty-two you've been constantly checking yourself out!)" Everybody, excluding the DLG armor and figure, laughed at the Reaper's exclamation. Pandora frowned and turned her head away from the table to fix her hair.

While they were all laughing the commanders and leaders failed to realize a portal forming at the head of the table. Hades materialized on his seat and smiled, they haven't realized he was there yet! Hades took a deep breathe and screamed to the top of his lungs, "HAAAAAA HAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The whole entire room shook, and everybody freaked out and panicked and started attacking whoever/whatever was the closest to them, which was each other.

After they stopped attacking due to exhaustion they angrily turned their heads to the only one that was laughing at the table and managed to avoid getting hit, Hades. "WTF HADES?!" Pandora shouted, "I just did my hair!" Thanatos frowned, "Is that all you care about? I threw out my back freaking out like that! Hey that rhymed!" Everybody rolled their eyes and kept on shouting.

Hades ignored his comrades complaints and got to the main point, "The reason I called all of you here today, is that I can show you a brand new power that can take over the entire universe with!" Everybody stopped complaining and whining and listened up.

"What is it?" one of the Hewdraw heads asked. "Is it a weapon?" Another asked. "Or what if it's a animal?" "Fool!" The first head discourged the third, "Are you stupid or dim?" "Neither, he's just narrow minded!" exclaimed head two. From there on then the conversation went downhill with all three head bickering and complaining with everybody else joining in.

Hades rolled his eyes, "This is going to take a LONG time."

zZz

_Unknown area(No Music)_

'Man I am BORED!' came form a twelve year old kid's head. He pushed his brown spiky hair up while rolling his blue eyes, creating his tenth sandwich by snapping his fingers.

'Let's see what to do?' The boy thought in his head, 'I already killed off those humans.' he thought while summoning his still blood-stained ultima keyblade and two shurikens. 'Oh need to clean that up!' he thought as he wiped off the blood. ' I cheated those foolish mortals out of there property' he thought while smiling and looking at his deck of cards. 'aaaaannnndddd, I kicked a puppy on the way back' he smiled with satisfaction.

He suddenly lifted his head up with excitement. "I got it!" The boy snapped his fingers and created a reflecting pool. "I'll eavesdrop on the underworld!" The reflecting pool glowed and showed The leaders of the underworld all what appeared to be talking. The boy's eyes immediately fell on Pandora as he gave out a wolf whistle, "Man! She's HOT!" Just as quickly the boy shook his head, "Focus, Josh, Focus. She's only the goddess of calamity, I'm the god of creation and calamity!"

The looked at everybody else then he laid his eyes on Hades talking and smiling. Josh smirked, "Whatever he's talking about has to be good, especially if he has that big of a smile." The suddenly frowned as he looked behind Hades chair and noticed a dark shadow with red eyes and cornrows. "Who the hell is that?" Josh asked himself as he listened to Hades's plans.

zZz

_Palutena's temple(Kid Icarus Uprising: Solo Menu)_

A shining pillar of light materialized Pit, Pittoo, and Lyra in the center of the room. "Great job you three!" Palutena said while walking up to the trio with a centurion behind her carrying three drinks of the gods. Viridi Rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah! great job to all of you." She sarcastically spat. The trio instantly took the bottles and drank the delicious healing juices, getting rid of any injuries or weariness.

"Thanks Lady Palutena!" Pit said while wiping his mouth with his hand, "I needed that!" "Me too!" Lyra said, "Underworld minions sure are tiresome to deal with!" Pittoo just finishing his drink asked Lyra, "How come the Underworld is attacking your temple out of all places?" Lyra put her hand on her chin in deep thought, "I don't know! I was just playing my harp for the humans when all of a sudden Underworld baddies just started attacking the place!"

Pittoo raised his eyebrows in suspicion, "Strange... by the way do you know anything about those weird slash marks on the dead bodies of the humans?" Lyra shook her head, "No, I was too busy fighting off the underworld to notice. Sorry." Pit nervously gulped and thought, 'I haven't seen those slashes in a while! Why is he appearing again?' Palutena took note of this through Pit's laurel crown and decided to ignore that thought for now.

Lyra then raised her eyebrows, "Hey Palutena how come you teleported me here instead of at my temple?" Palutena gasped in shock, "Goodness! I forgot!" The trio, obviously confused, looked at Palutena then at Viridi for an explanation. Viridi sighed in frustration, "It was your job to remember, Palutena!" The trio even more confused then ever looked at each other until the doors to the throne room opened suddenly.

"Lady Palutena, we're ready to go!" Said a cheerful voice. The group then turned their attention to the doors to see three figures walking in. The first figure was a smiling young women with long, wavy chocolate hair pulled into a ponytail, reaching her mid-back, and two bangs that reached her eyebrows. She looked to be of Japanese decent with her pale skin and her small chaotic purple eyes. She was wearing a toga similar to Medusa's(without the jewelry)with a small butterfly pin over her heart, and carrying two sharp looking katanas strapped to her back.

"Sorry Cho! I totally forgot!" Palutena said to the katana wielding human. Cho smiled, "That's okay! even goddesses make mistakes." Palutena smiled at Cho's response. Cho went to go talk to Lyra, while the second figure noticed Pit and screamed, "PIT!" Pit's attention was focused on an angel with maroon wings, that looked a year younger than Pit's age, running at him with black hair with red stripes that reached her shoulders and a dark pink laurel crown fixed into her hair. She was wearing a maroon chiton with purple shorts underneath, with maroon wristbands, and black sandals with gold anklets.

Pit was tackled down onto the ground by the angle girl and lifted into a powerful bear hug. Pit, barely able to speak, choked out, "Dezirei, I..can't..BREATH!" The girl quickly hopped off Pit, scratching her head nervously, "Sorry!" Pittoo chuckled at Pit's expense, when suddenly he felt a hugging presence behind him.

Pittoo turned around and saw another angel with long black hair going down to her mid-back tied with a red bow, she had bangs going across her forehead, ending at her eyes, with strands of hair that went the opposite of it being pulled back to her collarbone. She was wearing a black shirt wrapped in five black leather belts with arm stockings that stopped near her shoulders, and black shorts with black leggings with a pair of black combat boots wrapped together with three leather belts wrapped around them. She was also carrying a blade that had skulls on the shaft and piece of cloth between the blades metallic angel wing and birds claw, that could transform into a black bow with dragon spikes at the ends of the bow with a dragon wings surrounding the grip.

"Uh Reinforce?" Pittoo asked the angel. No response, "Rein? REIN!" Pittoo yelled breaking the angel out of her delusional state. Rein immediately jumped away from Pittoo while blushing madly. "Sorry Ptooey! I just haven't seen you in so long!" Pit and Dezirei burst out laughing at the mention of Dark Pit's second name. "Ptooey! I forgot all about that name!" Pit exclaimed while trying to breathe. "I know right?" Dezirei asked Pit, "It's almost as funny as the name she gives you!"

Pit instantly stopped laughing and paled. "Please don't say it out loud!" Pit begged Dezirei. "What name?" Pittoo asked with curiosity. Cho smiled and answered, "Pitten." The group, minus Pit groaning, were crying with laughter, even Pittoo was at the borderlines between chuckling and laughing. "Pitten? that's the best thing I've heard all day!" Pittoo exclaimed trying to keep his cool.

"A-hem" Viridi coughed still trying to keep down her giggles. "As much fun as it is seeing everybody be friendly, we're still late!" Viridi exclaimed. Palutena immediately stopped her laughing. "Ugh! I keep forgetting about it! Alright everybody prepare to transport now!" Pit stopped moping and asked, "Wait were are we going again, and what are we late for?"

Before any of Pit's questions a]could be answered the group was teleported to their destination.

zZz

_Music Park:Sunset(Erie wind blowing in the background)_

Zack with his gunblades and Sander with his Twilight-blade stood off in their fighting positions still waiting for the other one to attack.

Zack was the first to lower his defenses and wipe the sweat from his head, "Woo! Feels like we've stood off here for about a month now!" Sander also lowering his defense said, "What? We've been standing here for a good minute. For being a so-called 'god' of space and time you sure are crazy!" Zack grinned at Sander, "If only you knew!"

Sander smirked at Zack's cockiness and got back into his battle stance. "Listen, Zack, You've been a pain ever since I first met you! It's time that I ended this fight!" Zack smiled in retaliation and got into his battle stance, "Well I agree!"

Zack charged at Sander, Sander quickly started rapidly shooting at Zack. Zack avoided the shots with ease and went in to do a cross-slash with his gun-blades. Sander ducked, smiled, and rolled behind Zack just in time to give him a nice cut on Zack's back. Zack grunted in pain and jumped away from Sander. Sander's smile quickly faded into shock as he saw the cut on Zack's back immediately heal up.

"What the hell? How did you heal so fast?" Sander asked in shock. Zack grinned, "All in the package of being a god!" Zack then dropped his gunblades dematerializing them and got into a boxing pose, with his fist up and his legs moving in a criss-cross pattern periodically. "Let's fight like gentlemen." Zack said in a british accent. Sander once again readied his weapon, 'This is getting ridiculous!' Sander thought in his head.

_Outside of Music Park's Entrance_

A lone angel, who appeared to be fourteen, was taking out the remaining Underworld troops with his hedgehog claws with ease. The angels' long brown hair was tied into a pony tail and his light blue eyes shown in determination. He was wearing a green and blue toga that was similar to Pit's, and had fair skin. His hedgehog claw had silver handles and blue claws.

The angel wiped the sweat from his brow and took a breather, unbeknownst to the angel a surviving Mick snuck up behind him and screeched in attack. The angel quickly fell down in shock, as he was not fast enough to defend himself for the assault. At the last second an arrow came down and destroyed the Mick. The angel looked at his savior, who helped him up. The angle took the pale hand of a mortal woman with waist length, wavy brown hair that parted in the middle. She had pale grey eyes with no pupils. She was wearing a knee-length white one shouldered toga, with a long brown cloak fastened with a lyre shaped clasp.

The first words to come out of the woman's mouth were, "Are you okay?" The angel shook his head from the attempted assault. "Yeah. I'm fine." The angel brushed off his toga and looked at the woman again, "Thanks for the help miss...?" The woman finished for him, "Pythia, servant of Apollo. You are?" The angel finished brushing himself off as he replied, "Fotis, servant of Boreas, the god of wind." both of the warriors shook hands and were interrupted by the sound of fighting form the west.

Fotis asked, "Wanna go check it out?" Pythia nodded her head yes and the two set out to the sound of fighting.

_Back to Zack and Sander(God Hand:Sunset Heroes)_

The doors to the violin room opened suddenly as Zack was trucking Sander through them. Sander kicked Zack off of him and got into a defensive stance waiting for Zack's next attack.

Zack charged at Sander, throwing a flurry of punches that Sander easily dodged. Sander did a quick cross-counter slash and knocked Zack down on the ground. Zack, seeing the angel ready to impale him(again) with his blade, did a launching stand head-butt, sending Sander flying into a wall lined with violins. The violins fell on Sander and piled on top of him, giving Zack enough time to jump to then off a wall for a fast/powerful kick.

Sander, now getting out of the pile of violins looked quickly to see Zack flying right at his face. Sander jumped out of the way making Zack's kick impale Zack's lower and upper body into the wall. Sander quickly grabbed a cello and started bashing Zack with it over and over. "This-ow! Is-eh! going-arg! to-oof! fu-gah! up-ee! my-aa! fro-gah!" Zack said between each strike.

Zack(somehow)managed to launch himself off of the wall and send Sander, once again, flying into the wall. Sander, now semi-conscious, looked up to see Zack standing over him. "Get ready to feel the pain of-wah!" Zack tried to finish before he was pinned to the wall by arrows. Sander looked up to see Pythia aiming her bow at him. Sander quickly sliced the incoming arrows in half and charged at Pythia. Pythia leapt away from Sander in time for Fotis to come in with a basic claw-combo. Sander, in result of the combo went flying up and a hard landing into the ground and was soon pinned to the ground by arrows.

Zack,while Pythia and Fotis were distracted by Sander, grabbed the golden violin, in the glass container that was right by him, and teleported it to a different site. Fotis looked around the trashed room and said, "Man the music goddess will not like this! Both of you trashing her place! She'll freak!" Pythia now strapping her bow to her back said, "Let's take them to her, she should be on Olympus with the other gods." Fotis nodded in agreement and telepathically used Boreas's swirling wind to take them to Olympus. The quad disappeared leaving the place as it was.

zZz

_Olympus Throne/Meeting Room(Kingdom Hearts: Olympus Coliseum)_

The Olympus throne room was a golden room with silver pillars that reached all the way to the top of the ceiling. In the center of the room were twelve main thrones for the twelve out of the thirteen gods of Olympus. The round table was extended so other gods could sit there as well. The gods of Olympus were all wearing their over-decorated toga along with their element

At the head of the table was Zeus with a mighty, grey straight hair and beard that came down to the end of his neck. His electric blue eyes shown in ferocity as he listened to the other gods and goddesses argue. "ORDER!" Zeus's voice bellowed everyone in the room quieted down instantly. A woman with brown hair and blue eyes sighed at her husband's rashness "Sweetie, there has to be a better way to keep an order." Zeus laughed and said,"I know,Hera, but it's always fun to do that."

Hera sighed again and looked at Poseidon, "Can this start already? Almost everybody is here." Poseidon looked around and said, "We're still missing Palutena and Viridi so no." Demeter, with black hair and blue eyes sighed, "What's taking them so long?" Dionysus with brown hair and brown eyes smiled in drunkenness, "Yeah! The party has to start some time!" Dionysus passed out onto Apollo and Artemis, whom both had brown hair and blue eyes. The twins pushed him off of them and went Back to trying to stay awake through Athena's lecture about sibling rivalries. Athena had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was trying to drown out the arguing next to her.

Ares, no hair and red eyes, and Aphrodite, red hair and pink eyes, were arguing over what was better; love or war. Hephaestus was having a calm conversation with Dyntos about their latest inventions. Boreas, with a curly grey and blue beard in the shape of wind patterns and wearing a toga like the other gods, was checking his SkyPad on the latest weather reports.

Phosphora and Arlon were having a conversation about how many hours they work and how their forces were doing. Their was one more person in the room sitting next to Viridi's commanders. Her name was Sky Light she had short straight black hair with a blue tinge to it and emerald-green eyes. She had a normal skin tone and was wearing black cat ears and tail,black sleeveless turtle neck with a gold paw print on the back,baggy black pants, black fingerless gloves,a tan scarf around her neck and a brown messenger bag with a blue paw print clasp. She sighed a peaceful sigh when she was distracted by a light.

Suddenly a bright light flashed into the resevered seats for Palutena's group, consisting of; Pit, Pittoo, Cho, Dezirei, and Rein. Another two lights flashed into the reserved seats for Lyra and Viridi.

Everybody quiet and staring at the group now created an awkward silence. "Uh..Sorry to keep you waiting!" said Pit was the first to break the silence. Viridi sighed in aggravation, "That was SO lame."

After a bunch of greetings and introductions the meeting finally started.

_(Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories: Just Wondering)_

"The reason I called all of you in here today is because of a new issue that has come up." Zeus exclaimed. "What is it?" Lyra asked. "This" Zeus said as he waved his hands into the reflecting pool at the center of the table. An image of the Time Eater appeared. "What is that?" Apollo asked. "It is, what's known as, a Time Eater. It eats up time converting it into limitless energy. it can travel through different time periods and erase it like it never happened." Athena explained. "So how come we just don't destroy it?" Boreas asked.

"That leads into another problem. Hades." Zeus explained darkly. The reflecting pool rippled and then pulled up a picture of Hades. "What about Hades?" Pit nervously asked. Zeus sighed, "He's somehow, in someway, back in full power." Everyone gasped and started conversing at how hades so quickly regained all of his power. While the chaos was going on Boreas got a text on his SkyPad from Fotis, Requesting what to do with 'divine delinquents'. Boreas sent him a text telling him to look for a portal that would lead him inside.

Ares quickly brought up, "Why don't we just send Pit in their again and kick his ass?" The gods were quickly agreeing with Ares idea, minus Palutena and a few others.

"Because we don't know what we're dealing with here!" Athena explained. Suddenly a portal of winds opened up showing Pythia and Fotis walking out, each holding two chains. "Who are you?" Zeus calmly asked. "We are servants of Apollo and Boreas!" Fotis explained to Zeus. The named gods perked up at the mention of their names. "We are here to bring two troublemakers that were in Music Park!" Pythia exclaimed dragging Sander out first. Sander grunted in pain as his arms and legs were bounded to the shackles. Sander looked at all the gods and deities and he locked eyes with Pit.

"Hello Pit, we meet again." Sander said with a smile. Pit only sat there shocked at seeing the argo angel again and out of all the places. Sander chuckled at Pit's expression as he continued to look around the room he laid his eyes on Viridi, who just 'hmphed' and turned away. Sander then locked eyes with Phosphora. Time and space seemed to freeze as Sander looked at Phosphora he took out his part of the necklace while she took her's out of her pocket.

_(Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance: Xigbar)_

"Excuse me! Can I come in or what?" Everybody froze to the new voice. Most of the gods and goddesses paled, their servants looked at them with confusion. Pit, once again, breaking the silence asked, "Who's that?" Out of the still open wind portal came out Zack answering, "Im Zack the god of time and space!" Most of the gods gasped in shock at this point. "What?" Zack asked nonchalantly, "You look like you've seen a ghost" he finished with a grin.

"What are you doing here!?" Bellowed Zeus. Zack smirked, "I lost my little Time Eater! Have you seen it?" Athena then asked, "What do you know about the Time Eater?" "I dunno? The fact that it can be killed and have its energy used against/for anyone?" Zack rhetorically asked. Before Poseidon could add-on Zack interrupted him, "...Aaaaannddd, the way Hades healed so fast. Let me tell you now it was Chris using my powers." The gods again gasped at this shocking revelation.

"So does this mean...?" Palutena started. Zack sighed in annoyance, "Yes my dark and light side are here too. Chris is my dark and youknowwho is my light" Pittoo annoyed at the sudden intake of info asked, "Who the hell is youknowwho?" Zack walked up to the reflecting pool, still in shackles, and waved his hand over it the pool rippled and showed what appeared to be Zack but with a fresh-cut, wearing a dark purple shirt with a white watch on his left wrist and yellow shorts with blue shoes. The Zack look-alike had this sadistic grin on his face like no other and had an aura of pure light around him. "That's Galen, my light side. He's crazy on the power of light and is basically a general menace to everything."

Zack chuckled while saying, "Hell he even beat old Zeus's ass, who needed my help to beat him!" Zeus angered by being insulted by the god of time and space took out his lighting bolt causing the other gods to panic. Zeus threw his bolt at Zack, causing Zack to make the golden violin to reappear as a shield.

_(U.N. Owen Was Her?)_

"Oops!" Zack said as he looked at the remains of a broken in half golden violin. Lyra screamed out in pain and crouched down on the ground by now everybody was panicking in fear of what was next. Lyra's hair turned black and her eyes turned blood-red while two thorns sprouted from her head. Her white dress and jewelry turned into a red dress and black jewelry. She had two sharp daggers in her pocket while she had a powerful aura of dark magic and dark power. **"I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!"** Lyra. No. Aryl screeched.

Zack chuckled, "We are soooooooo fucked!"

zZz

**Finally I'm done this was so long!**

**so what do ya think? I put all the new Ocs in one chapter *applause***

**Thank you so much to all the authors that submitted Ocs tell me if I'm doing something wrong with them through PMing**

**Review are so nice and make me update faster and type better so REVIEW**

**For now Peace!**


	7. Lookiehere!

_**IGNORE THIS MOVE ON.**_


	8. Aryl

**Aryl**

**Sorry for such the long wait! I had to help family with Thanksgiving, Put up Christmas decorations and raging against Ansem and Young Xehanort on KH: 3D (assholes)**

**Enough about my life though, reviews (for the few that did anyway)**

**Maniax300: don't worry Chris is going to be appearing a lot more now that everybody has been put in the story.**

**Thepictoad: 1. Okay, 2. Thanks!**

**The unknown assassin: IKR?**

**Nick: Okay! Thanks! I'll decide what to do with both of them later on in the story.**

**Silverdragon98: Thanks!**

**NekoKitty13: Thanks for the info in your PMs.**

**Gideon: No problem and here it is!**

**O.K! Now onto the story…**

**zZz**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

_Underworld meeting room (Super Paper Mario: Count Bleck's theme)_

"Okay! So are we all clear on the plan?" Hades exuberantly asked. The whole entire room grumbled to themselves as they had their thoughts digest the info about the time eater and using time and space powers.

The Great Reaper with a confused look on its face asked, "(How DID you get the powers of time and space or the Time Eater in general? Last I checked you were still recovering from Pit's final blast.)" Everybody, minus Hades, looked at the Lord of the Underworld in question and/or suspicion.

Hades grinned, "That's the last thing I was going to talk about!" Hades said with glee, "A master in these powers brought me to realize the potential I could have with the Time Eater. Everyone meet, or welcome back Chris!"

Hades's shadow then slowly moved away from him and formed into the shape of a frowning Chris.

The Twinbellows whimpered in fear. The Dark Lord Goal armor shuddered with the hellhound. The Hewdraw Heads gasped in shock while the Great Reaper sighed in depression. Pandora ignored herself in the mirror (for once) and crouched down in fear. The mysterious black cloak did nothing as Thanatos fell out of his seat and hid under the table crying.

Chris rolled his eyes as he saw the Underworld commanders' cowering/hiding in fear. "Miserable insects!" Chris insulted the now recovering commanders in disgust.

Hades was to busy laughing at his commanders fright, so Chris continued, "As Hades was saying, I'm working with you whether I like it or not." Everybody groaned and then the Great reaper asked, "Why?"

Hades, recovering from his fit of laughter, explained, "You see Chris here still has some of Zack's powers and he offered to give me back my full power if I help him out." "(What did you do?)" The Great Reaper asked in curiosity. Hades still grinning replied, "Sent my troops after the Time Eater to weaken it so he could finish it off, and a promise for him to fight Pit."

Pandora noticed the mysterious cloaked figure looking at her and asked, "Hades, who in your hair's name is that?" The figure turned around to look at Chris and Chris nodded. The figure slowly pulled off its cloak leaving everyone except for Chris and Hades to gasp.

"When will the suffering ever end?" Thanatos groaned.

They saw what appeared to be Pit but with a green and gold tunic. The most notable thing about the Pit look-alike was that he had blond hair and toxic green eyes.

"Sorry to keep **you** waiting!" The look alike spoke with a voice lower than Pit's but higher than Dark Pit's.

"Great!" The first Hewdraw head said, "As if two Pits!" The second Hewdraw head whined, "Wasn't bad enough!" The third Hewdraw head finished.

Hades smirked, "Don't worry guys, this Pit's on our side! And speaking of sides…" The lord of the underworld turned to the Hewdraw heads and TwinBellows, "Did you guys manage to get in touch with your family members?" Hades finished.

The TwinBellows gave a 'yes' sounding bark at the same time. The Hewdraw heads looked at each other nodding.

"Good!" Hades grinned with the delight of toddler getting a new toy, "Our Plan can start now!" The Underworld commanders cheered in victory as they left the meeting room.

"Pit clone!" Hades declared as he pointed at the angel. "What?" The look-alike snapped. Hades grinned, "Go and prepare yourself for battle you should get ready to face your double!" Pit cloned smiled and started to leave saying, "Oh yeah, Hades?" Hades, brow raised answered, "Yes?" The clone turned to Hades and said the name's Put, got it?" Hades maliciously smiled and said, "Okay, Put, now get ready!" Put then left the room leaving just Hades and Chris there.

Chris was about to leave when Hades called, "Oh and Chris?" Chris sighed in annoyance and turned to Hades, "What?" Hades asked, "Would you go up there and make sure our friends aren't distracted by those humans, some humans have faced them before." Chris frowned and asked, "Why should I do it?" Hades quickly thought of a total lie and said, "You might see Pit up there and some of his friends."

With this news Chris's eyes shone a bloodthirsty red and maliciously grinned, "Sure thing Hades." Chris opened a dark portal and headed towards it while muttering, "Sure thing."

zZz

_Unknown location (__Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories – Disquieting)_

After seeing and hearing everything that Hades talked about, Josh dematerialized the reflecting pool he was looking at and grinned, '_So that's the plan, huh?'_

Josh's grin turned into a smile as he looked at the empty field before him, _' I think it's time to make it my plan!'_ Josh then snapped his finger and suddenly created a casino polis. _' There! Perfect distraction." _Josh then went inside of his newly created trap. _'Now to make a few touches here and there.' _Josh thought to himself as he walked inside.

zZz

_Olympus Throne/Meeting Room (Kingdom Hearts 2 - Dance to the Death)_

"**Get Back!**" Aryl screamed as she sent out an energy wave that pushed everyone away from her.

The first one to retaliate and recover was Pit. The light angel quickly got up, aimed his Palutena bow and shot a charged shot at the demon-possessed goddess screaming, "Take this!". Aryl grunted in pain and zoomed towards Pit. Pit frightened at the incoming attack tried dodging out of the way, only to be slammed like a rock to the hard golden floor. Pittoo was woken both physically and mentally from Pit's slam (their link). Pittoo split his silver bow in half and charged at Aryl yelling, "Nobody beats up Pit-stain except me!". Aryl, about to finish Pit off, felt a stabbing pain behind her back, and turned around to see Pittoo hacking and slashing at her back. Aryl, furiously enraged at the angels, grabbed Pittoo and threw him at Pit with explosive magic on the dark angel.

The explosion sent the angel twins flying to the entrance doors, and the round table at the back of the temple. The remaining gods, deities, and humans ran for cover under the table.

Sander shot a charged shot from his Twilight-blade at Aryl, with Phosphora right behind him with her charged electric shot both shouting, "Together!". Aryl moaned in pain, as she retaliated with two dark fire spells. The agro angel and lighting warrior were sent flying into the entrance doors, right on top of Pittoo.

Phosphora gathered the fallen angels into an electric net and zipped pass Aryl. Aryl annoyed of their escape yelled, "**Cowards!**" and threw multiple daggers at the retreating group.

The daggers made contact with the covering groups round table, as Dezirei jumped from behind the table and shot a charged shot from her D.Z. club screaming, "Eat This!" which finally knocked Aryl into the air. Cho rushed in at the airborne Aryl with inhumane speed and attacked her with a flurry of katana swipes and kicks, taunting, "Try to keep up!" with Dezirei joining in on the air-combo with melee attacks. Both girls finished their combo with a grunt as Aryl fell towards the ground. Both of them looked in shock as they saw Aryl quickly recover without a scratch on her and launched bombs of darkness at the two, now panicking girls. Both girls were sent flying into the air, caught by Rein stating, "Gotcha!" who safely brought them back to the ground. As soon as Rein landed she took out her bow and shot at Aryl's stomach. The arrow hit Aryl's gut dead on knocking the air out of her. Aryl, annoyed, grabbed Rein with a dark force grip and slammed her down in front of her, daggers held above the dark angel's head.

Pythia, now fully recovered from the blasts, grabbed her bow and arrow and shot both daggers out of Aryl's hands. Rein quickly stood up, with blade in hand, and slashed Aryl across the face, leaving no cut mark across the fallen goddess's face. Aryl sent out a wave of darkness, effectively blowing Rein and Pythia back towards the table. Pythia grunted in pain, as she was put in a trance and drew her arrow back, pointing at Rein. "Whoa!" Rein screamed as she narrowly dodged the arrow, and tackled Pythia, snapping her out of the trance, behind the table as a barrage of dark firagas hit the beaten up round table.

Aryl screamed in fury as she charged at the crumbling round table, when two bright moon orbs from Arlon countered her and a mini tornado from Boreas started spinning her in place. Fotis and Sky took this chance to go in for melee attacks with Fotis's hedgehog claws and Sky's giant black and grey blade.

Aryl, now infuriated with the cowardly attacks, reversed Boreas's mini tornado into a full-blown dark tornado, which scattered her attackers.

The victims of the tornado were caught by Viridi's vines and brought back behind the table, being repaired by Dyntos and Hephaestus. The vines tried to lash out, wrap around, or do any harm to Aryl only to be burned by dark magic.

Palutena sent several light pillars at Aryl, who easily dodged them, wile the Olympian gods attacked with there own weapons/abilities, cause the author is to lazy to write them.

_(Music stop)_

"Why the hell aren't any of our attacks affecting her!?" Pittoo said with annoyance. "Because 1st; we weren't expecting a fight, 2nd; one of her prized violins was broken." Palutena explained as she looked over the round table to see Aryl just standing there.

"What is she doing?" Pit curiously asked. Ares then answered, "Charging up power through her anger, and wow she has a lot of it!"

Aryl started laughing maniacally as a more powerful aura of darkness formed around her.

Athena finally thought of an idea to save everyone's hide and said, "We need to take her out now, before she can escape this temple and wreck havoc onto the outside world! We don't have to kill her we just need to knock her out!"

"O.k. then! I vote the person that hasn't done anything yet." Viridi said pointing a finger at Zack, causing everyone minus Aryl to stare at him. Zack sighed and suddenly grinned and said, "Okay I'll do it, only if Zeus admits that I'm stronger then him, better looking, and all around just better at everything than him. Zeus tried to strangle Zack in anger, only to be held back by Rein, Dezirei, Sky, Ares, Poseidon, Apollo, Cho, Sander, and Phosphora. "Never will I say that, you coward of a god!" Zack put on the expression of mock hurt as he said, "A coward of a god! Oh I'm so hurt in the heart!" The time and space god finished as Zeus struggled to reach Zack even more. "Don't… encourage him any more!" Sander struggled to say.

Zack then laughed, "Aw come on! I'm just messin' with ya Dr Zeus! I'll show all of you how to fight Aryl." Zack finished as he hopped over the table walking towards the demon-possessed goddess. Zeus stopped his tantrum and joined everyone watching Zack walk into his doom.

Zack walked to the center of the temple, where Aryl was and casually asked, "Yo! Aryl! Wazzup!" Aryl, almost done charging her power, stopped and looked at Zack and tackled the time and space god to the ground daggers held up high, "**Chris! Or is it now Zack?"** the god casually answered, "It's Zack." Aryl then unleashed her power screaming, **"Different name. Same fate!"**

Aryl then unleashed all of her attacks, powers and weapons onto the god of space and time, making everyone behind the round table cringe as they saw the beat-down.

_That First Town (eerie wind)_

Chris, effortlessly, threw away the last body of a human with the Hydra's weakness, fire, and looked for any survivors. Chris then pointed to the Hydra as Cerberus morphed into the Hydra's shadow.

Chris then looked back at the destruction he caused and smiled. Dead bodies were littered all over the entrance to the arena and had several punch, burn, and bite marks from Chris and the two monsters.

'_Well that was a nice warm up!'_ Chris thought to himself. He suddenly felt pain come in like a rush of wind and smiled. _Looks like Zack's getting his ass kicked, again.'_

zZz

_Olympus Throne/Meeting Room (no music)_

Aryl, finally, jumped off of Zack's unmoving body and started breathing heavy from letting all of her anger out on him. Zack himself was bloody, beaten up, and had parts of his skin torn off showing his internal organs/bones.

The now tired Aryl grinned to herself in satisfaction, until she heard a cocky voice, "Are you done? Cause I really would like to stand up right now." Everyone, now healed through a barrel of Drink of the gods, gasped in shock as they saw Zack, now conscious, standing up as his body healed itself at inhumane speeds.

"**What the hell? How are you still alive, or standing?"** Aryl screeched. Zack chuckled, "Remember Aryl, Last time you fought Chris, who doesn't have a regenerative healing factor. I do." Zack started glowing a grey aura as he said, "My turn!"

_(Soul Caliber IV – Critical Finish)_

Zack then charged at Aryl, punching her up in the air yelling, "Shoyryuken!" A circular field trapped Aryl in mid air as she felt a crunching pain around her. **"Augh! **Aaa! **Au**gh**!"** Aryl screamed as she started turning back into Lyra. Zack then threw his two gun-blades at Aryl, spinning, shooting, and cutting at Aryl. Zack controlled the gun-blades with his left and right hands, and then stopped and dematerialized them, calling an asteroid twice Aryl's size via space portal. The asteroid nailed Aryl and exploded, with Aryl screaming, **"No…I…can't…lose...to…him…again!"**

_(Music stop)_

Aryl then passed out and a shining light blinded everyone in the room. When the light died down everyone looked at the spot Aryl once was, now showing an unconscious and horribly beaten and cut up Lyra.

Zack, feeling the affects of the battle, limped to Lyra and shouted, "Curaga!" Lyra's injuries from the battle instantly were healed in the shining green lights from the magic. Zack then limped over to Lyra's smashed violin and closed his eyes and snapped his left hand. The violin seemed to be in the reverse of time, from the way that Zeus smashed it, and put itself back together as it was before.

"Whew! Okay I'm tired and need to rest." Zack said lying down on the floor. The Olympian gravitated the beaten up round table onto the middle of the room as it was before and sighed in relief.

Lyra woke up in shock, and looked around the destroyed room, "Did I do this?" The music goddess asked in disbelief. Apollo sighed, "Yes and no" Lyra tilted her head in confusion as Artemis explained, "Aryl did this, not you." Artemis offered her hand to help Lyra up, "Now that Aryl is defeated we can clean up."

Everyone in the room agreed until they heard a snoring sound. They all turned their heads to the source to see Zack sleeping against a pillar. Lyra looked at the god of time and space and thought in her head. _'Thanks Zack, guess I owe you again."_

_zZz_

_That First Town (Kingdom Hearts 2- Sinister Shadows)_

Chris was meditating on top of the arena while the Hydra was asleep. Suddenly, Chris heard sounds of marching approaching the temple and looked to see the source of the sounds.

Chris looked up to see an army of one thousand elite humans being led by Magnus and Gaol.

'_Finally'_ Chris thought _'A challenge.'_

**zZz**

**And Done!**

**I'll be uploading the next chapter by Wednesday, so look for it by then.**

**I'll also be making a Christmas special too so look forward to that.**

**P.S. tell me if I'm portraying your Oc wrong.**

**Oh yeah! Pray for the victims of the Connecticut shooting. No kid should die that young.**

**For now, Peace!**


	9. Master Of Pain: Part 1

**Master of Pain: Part 1**

**I don' own anything except for Zack and Chris.**

**I am so sorry! I can honestly explain why this wasn't updated in a while but you probably wouldn't believe; computer problems, Fanfiction going crazy on me, School finals, Winter break business, Hiatus(for ONE day people!), Grandmother suffering stroke and in hospital, Wii u, AC3, COD:BO2, Halo4, LVD matches, girl problems, NSMBU (with trolling friends), Paper Mario Sticker Star Stacker, NSMB2 (Coins!), KH3D, Mario party 9, etc, etc, etc...**

**Totally junked the holiday special thing because it looked corny and it seemed like a horrible idea without any character development**

**My New years Resolution is to bring you guys the best I have and can do with this story.**

**I Sincerely thank all of you who have been reading this story (reviewing or not) and thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your continued patience and acknowledgement of this story (nobody has threatened my life yet! *dodges flaming pitchfork and spear* Okay maybe Chris and Zack are a little feisty.) **

**Anywho reviews!**

**Nick: Wow that had to be scary! Good thing he's safe!**

**Aemzso: Yes, yes I am. Thanks for the favorite!**

**9.0 playa: thanks for the reviews and I'll use your character because I didn't update the form to closed.**

**Anne Elise: Thank you so much, and forgot to do this earlier but thanks for the follow!**

**WARNING: This chapter is very violent and may disturb some readers, read with caution, and don't like it? Then wait for the next chapter although it might be a bit more violent. (It's about Chris; one of the main antagonist of this story.)**

**P.S.: Check out he bottom for a contest**

**zZz**

**TFT Guard's P.O.V.**

_Flashback_

_That First Town (TFT), Entrance of Arena (Peaceful Place - Kirby's Return to Dream Land)_

'Protect the entrance to the arena! Underworld monsters always seem gather there.' The mayor's commands ran threw my bored-off-my-ass head as I stare at the other soldier who's name I never try to get to know, (supposedly) guarding with me asleep. His bronze helmet slopped down on is head, along with his full-body bronze armor too. I had on the same armor except it was all silver. But I digress. Seriously, why?

I mean sure The Underworld army came in here once and all, but only the TwinBellows came in here and then the light goddess's angel comes in and saves us. Then poof, no more trouble or problems, no more underworld, no more nothing.

The only exciting thing that has happened here would be the fact that a warrior named Magnus decided to set up one of his bases in That First Town for his mercenary army.

On a totally different thought, why did our mayor name our town That First Town? Seriously, it sounds like we're too retarded to count above one.

My guarding partner shifted in his sleep, letting the blunt edge of his bronze battle-axe fall on him. I look at his stumbling/startled form for three seconds, then burst out laughing, dropping my brown with a silver point spear. Finally! Something more entertaining than standing guard here!

My partner, now regaining his composure and hefting the battle-axe onto his soldier, flipped me the bird with his free hand. I continue laughing picking up my fallen spear, as my partner huffed and continued his guard duty, that is until we started hearing footsteps walk up the arena's stairs.

_(Music Stop)_

We both turned our attention to a dark skinned young man with black cornrows and blood-red eyes, that looked to be in his twenties, wearing a black leather jacket (with black t-shirt underneath), black jeans, black combat boots, wearing fingerless gloves and had a black watch on his left wrist.

The man was walking a huge black dog with red eyes and yellow viscous teeth, on a chain for a leash. The man also had a chameleon-like-thing hanging around his neck. I don't know why but everything about this guy just screamed 'EVIL'. It was either his blood-red eyes, that made me want to have a staring contest with Medusa and Hades, or the two beast of pets he was taking for a stroll.

I looked over to my partner, who looked ready to shit his pants, so I grew some balls and decided to speak first, "Halt! Nobody's allowed inside the arena!" The man rolled his eyes in annoyance and scoffed at my feeble attempt to intimidate him.

The man then put down the leash and grabbed the lizard and set them down behind him and signaling his hand into a staying motion. Surprisingly, his pets obeyed and gave us the best evil stares I have ever seen animals give me. The man then looked at me first and then my partner last until he closed his eyes and spoke in a deep booming voice sending chills up my spine, "Let me and my 'pets' through here and I won't have to send you to Hades now."

My partner and I both looked at each other in shock and huddled, turning our backs on the man and his 'pets'. I was the first to speak in a hushed tone, "Dude! We should let him pass and then call for backup!" My partner gave a disapproving grunt and countered, "Stop being a pussy! Look! The guy has no weapons or armor on him!" I sighed in depression, "What about his 'pets'?" My partner sighed again and said, "I'll chop em', you stab them. Okay?" I glance over my shoulder to see the man still standing there eyes closed. I turn back around to my partner and gulp, "I dunno! He just has this aura around him that makes me ready to cry."

_(Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep - Enter The Darkness)_

My partner, again, scoffed muttering 'pussy' under his breath "Come on man!" My partner said turning back to the man getting into his battle position, "We can take him!"

The man chuckled then got into a fighter's fighting pose and said, "If your soul survives this fight, tell Hades, Chris said 'Hi'!"

My partner had enough of Chris's overconfidence, and charged in for the first attack. My partner swung his axe sideways, only for Chris to duck under the attack and give him a strong roundhouse kick. I barely dodged my partner flailing body, as I see Chris give the universal 'come on' sign with his hand.

I charged at Chris, with my spear in front of me, trying to impale him. Chris simply sidestepped out of the way of my spear and got into position for a counter-punch.

When the punch connected to my stomach, I was in total shock at the immense amount of pain I felt hit me like a bull. I remembered and felt almost every memory of me getting punched, times a hundred.

After experiencing the excruciating punch, I suddenly found myself implanted into the outer wall of the arena, unable to move, and my spear implanted into my stomach.

'_Sweet fucking Palutena! That hurts!'_ was the first thought that came into my shocked mind. I looked up to see Chris smiling gleefully, like a child scoring his first touchdown in football.

"W-What…a-a-are…y-y-y-you…?" I gasped between breathes in my near death status. Chris's eyes locked with mine, making me feel weak and insignificant as and ant is to a lion, answering, "Master of Pain."

As I was slowly coming to my death I look behind Chris to see my once fallen partner lighting up a flare to the green colored firework, which would signal TFT's defenses to wherever it was lit up. _'Good'_ I thought, '_We're going to need a lot more guards to take out this guy!'_

The firework shot into the air with its usual audible sound of it flying. The firework exploded above the air giving off a satisfying crackle as the green explosion and signals flew wildly in the air.

Chris enraged by my partner's actions, quickly walked up to him. My partner tried to slice Chris in two with a vertical chop, only for Chris to catch the battle-axe with one hand, no signs of the weapon hurting him either.

Both my partner and I were in too much shock as Chris, with his free hand, karate-chopped my partner's helmet. Chris's hand broke through my partner's helmet with as much ease a sword cuts through a cloth.

Neither one of us saw what was going to happen next as Chris's hand made contact with my partner's head. The sheer force of the chop, made a clear split into my partner's forehead as blood splattered everywhere. My partner only screamed for a few seconds, before Chris's hand cut through the rest of his body with ease.

_(Music stop)_

I barely had enough time to see Chris appear right in front of me still smiling. "I better make sure you can't talk. It'd be a shame if you spoiled your fellow guards their surprise."

Chris gently put one hand on my forehead, and the other hand on the back of my neck and twisted with some of his strength. My neck easily snapped with a loud crack as I was blacking out praying for the safety of my friends.

**zZz**

**Chris's P.O.V.**

_'That was pathetic! I didn't even have to use any of my powers!'_ I thought to myself as I wiped the blood off of my hands, and looked at the two dead bodies.

I look towards the arena and motion the smaller forms of the Hydra and Cerberus to fully form up in size. The two beast nodded in agreement as they ran inside to fully transform.

_'Now all that I have to do is wait for Zack and Pit to come down here, hell they're going to bring their friends anyway!'_ I scoffed in my head.

I took a seat in the middle of the entrance of the two recently murdered guards as I went into a meditative position. _'Right now I'm bored out of my mind!'_ I grunted in dissatisfaction.

_(Kingdom Hearts 2 - Vim and Vigor)_

Suddenly I heard the thundering footsteps of two-hundred armored-men walking up to me.

_'Dammit!'_ I mentally screamed in my head, _'I forgot about those gaurds' flare!'_

The leader of the group, dressed in gold and white armor (as was the other men were dressed like the first two guards with either bronze or silver colors), noticed the one and two-halves dead bodies. The leader also looked behind me at the two monsters rampaging inside the arena.

I sighed as the leader gave the mark for the whole army to charge into the arena, at the same time. I teleport into the leader's shadow, using my dark powers, and erect a wall of pure darkness at the entrance of the arena. The few foolish guards that didn't stop running towards the wall, were immediately blown back by the wall of darkness and burst into dark flames. The idiotic burning guards screamed in agony as their bodies were charred into a pile of ashes.

I looked at the leader (via his shadow) as he was about to cal his troops back in, and came out of his shadow to quickly snap his head off. Blood spewed all over me, and the few soldiers that were supposed to protect the leader. The body guards looked at me with shock first, which quickly changed into disgust and anger later, as they readied their weapons.

_'Now that they are disorganized without their leader, I should try to have some fun here.'_ I sinisterly thought as a bit of the dark aura came off of me, making a few of the soldiers back away in fear.

One brave/stupid soldier, quickly went at me with a sword, which I quickly ducked, stole and sliced his head off in the process of throwing his blade. I smiled menacingly at the rest of the soldiers who were scared or shocked at the comrade's quick death.

Two more soldiers ran at me, one with a hammer, one with a shield, trying to smash me at the same time. I tripped the shield wielding soldier and stole his weapon, as I blocked the hammer-wielding soldier's strike with one hand.

I then through the shield at the hammer-wielding soldier effectively cutting off the upper half of his body, as the lower half of his body fell over spewing a fountain of blood. I pry from the hand of the dead soldier the partially blood hammer with my right hand, and looked up to see homing-cutting-shield (via my powers, again) chasing down a good third of the remaining soldiers as they ran for lives. The soldiers stood no chance as the sharp-shield cut them down.

I was almost caught by surprise as three spear wielders jumped in the air trying to impale me, as I grabbed the closest spear-wielder and swung him around me, taking in the two spear-wielders' spears and knocking away the wielders. I covered my eyes as more blood splattered from the grabbed spear-wielder's chest and stomach.

I threw the dead body of the spear-wielder at the first recovering soldier on my left getting up, instantly breaking his neck, and did a charging punch with my left hand into the surviving spear-wielder's chest. The shocked soldier screamed in so much agony and pain that i just couldn't help but laugh, as I pulled his still-beating heart out spilling and pumping blood all over the ground beneath me.

I was having so much fun killing off the spear wielders, that I didn't see until the last second to see the surviving soldiers light up a another damm flare. The red flare flew high into the sky as it burst into pops and crackles meaning more backup would come.

_'DAMMIT!' _I mentally cursed. _'Not again!'_ In pure anger and fury for my obliviousness, I took a high leap into the air, and smashed the hammer down of the deceased hammer-wielder into the area were the soldiers had launched the flare, creating a shockwave that sent most of the soldiers into the air and landing in a fatal/crippling matter. The hammer shattered into sharp pieces, some harmlessly hitting me, while the other pieces impaled through the soldiers, killing them instantly.

I then do a quick turn around to see whatever remains of the survivors were left charging at me, wanting to avenge their fallen teammates. '_Bad move.'_ I thought in my head. I tilted my head down and formed my hands to my right side, as I started building up energy from the Underworld, forming a dark-fire ball into my hands. "**Shinku**..." I yelled as I saw the dark swirls and wisp of energy flow into the fireball in my hand as the area darkened around me. I looked up in the nick of time to see the first soldier about to impale me with his lance, "**Hadouken!" **I screamed as a energy beam of darkness flew from my thrusted hands at the soldiers.

_(Music stop)_

The energy beam freezed the soldiers wherever they were and incinerated them into ashes as I saw the skin peel off of their flesh, internal organs melt into mush, and bones turn into dust. "All of you can now relate to Hades in being blasted to death!" I crudely laugh as I looked into the shrinking beam.

I put my hands down as I look at the destruction, chaos, and pain I had caused. I noticed a few survivors here and there, and used some of Zack's powers to gather them all into one area, and threw them into the arena. I heard the sounds of agonizing screams as sounds of flesh being torn and bone being shattered by the Hydra's and Cerberus's carnage.

I let out a hearty laugh that echoed through the dead and desolate area. _'That was fun!'_ I chuckled to myself as I walked back to the spot I once was sitting and looked at the blood stains on the ground.

I then looked inside of the arena to see the Hydra and Cerberus licking its lips in satisfaction of their meals. _'Now where can I watch them and meditate?'_ I asked in my head. I looked up to see a birds eye view at the top of the arena's audience seatings. _'That'll do nicely.'_ I thought as I teleported my self up there.

**zZz**

Present Time Sunset

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

_(Super Mario Galaxy 1/2 - Danger Ahead)_

Magnus and Gaol, dressed in a black and purple assassin's garb **(A/N**: Ezio's garb form Assassin's Creed II**)** with black boots, led their of one-thousand man army up to the entrance of the temple. Everybody immediately stopped when they saw the dead corpses, blood, and broken weapons in front of them. Magnus and a few of the mercenaries strated to check the bodies to see if their was any signs of life in them, while Gaol held up two fingers from her right hand and tried to sense something.

Gaol suddenly/surprisingly looked up and said, "Look the entrance is barricaded!" Magnus and the other mercenaries stopped checking the dead bodies and stared at the wall of dark-fire in shock. "Let's try something here." Magnus spoke as he picked up a stone as big as his head and hurled into the wall of dark-flames. The stone ricocheted off of the wall of dark flames, heading toward Magnus's head. Magnus quickly ducked under the flying stone, as everyone else saw the stone burst into dark flames and burn to ashes.

Magnus recomposed himself and walked up to Gaol, scratching his head while saying saying, "Well looks like we're going to have to use some of your magic, again." Gaol sighed and continued with, "Looks that way." Gaol walked closer to the wall as she warned everybody, "Okay, Everybody stand back!"

Gaol started to charge a light green energy as crossed her arms over her chest, and was about to take out the wall of dark-flames. Suddenly, two dark fireballs came from the top of the arena's entrance point, and aimed for Gaol. Gaol stopped charging her energy and quickly hopped out of the way of the first dark fireball, which exploded on contact with the ground. The second dark fire-ball homed in on Gaol, who tried to get into the best defensive position she could get, when it was suddenly deflected by Magnus's club, into the wall of the arena.

Magnus (hefting his club back onto his back), Gaol (recomposing herself), and the mercenaries (shocked by the quick events) looked up to the top of the arena to see a figure with both of it's hands smoking. "Hey! It isn't very nice to sneak attack like that!" Magnus yelled at the figure, "Especially at mercenaries!" Gaol added in anger.

The figure chuckled then leaped down from the top, gracefully landing in front of the walls of dark-flames and facing the mercenaries. Magnus first had a look of surprise then anger as he asked, "Zack? Is that you? Or has your darkness taken over you again?" Gaol answered Magnus's question saying, "Magnus look into his eyes that's not Zack, it's Chris!" Magnus then looked into the figure eyes and instead of seeing a calming dark chocolate brown, he saw a deadly blood red.

Chris slowly clapped as he slowly walked a bit closer to the army. "Well done Gaol." Chris said with mock enthusiasm, "I thought everybody has forgotten about me!" Gaol then looked at the dead bodies and then looked at Chris, "I'm guessing you're to blame for these peoples death's?" Chris then chuckled again and replied, "It's partially my blame then it's partially fate's fault too."

"What do you mean it's partially fate's fault!?" Magnus yelled outraged by Chris's answer. Chris evilly smirked and continued, "I mean fate was all going to have them die by one cause or another." Chris then walked up to one of the dead bodies and continued on, "These soldiers were all going to die anyway. By my hands, The Hydra, Cerberus, age, poison, natural death, or the most common for any soldier..."

_(Kingdom Hearts 2 - Sinister Shadows)_

Chris suddenly got into his fighting pose and yelled, "**Death!**"

Magnus hefted his club into his offensive position, Gaol activated her magical powers into her left hand and held an assassin's dagger backhanded, as the other mercenaries pulled out/activated their own weapons/powers/armor. Chris then charged forward as the mercenaries got ready to defend themselves.

**zZz**

**Finally done with this chapter!**

**Man you will not believe how many betas I typed of this chapter :(**

**BTW I'm holding a contest! Whoever can draw either Zack or Chris will get 2 choices of the following;**

**1. A long chapter dedicated to the artist!**

**2. If there's no Oc of yours in here, you can make one and put it in leaving a permanent affect on the story**

**3. Future sneak peaks of the story and beta ideas.**

**4. Ability to use any Oc of mine, any story no questions asked, to the winning artist.**

**Really depends on how well the personalities are shown in the picture.(because I can't draw(stick-figures only))**

**Oh yeah! 1 rule!: You MUST have a way for me to view it either deviant art, or link, make sure I can see it!**

**So go out there and draw! (After reading and reviewing first!)**

**And may the best artist win!**

**Any way (NO PROMISES) I should update the next part soon (No later than valentines day).**

**For now**

**Peace!**


	10. Master of Pain: Part 2

**Master of Pain: Part 2**

**I don't own anything except for Chris and Zack. All Ocs belong to their respectful owners.**

**You will not believe how painful (and long) it is to type the whole entire chapter with a freaking iPad!**

**And don't tell me that It took me forever to upload I know it did!**

**Now for the very short reviews (cause i know that at least a good number of you read this story);**

**Jmancman: I already explained it to you via pm.**

**9-0-playa: Thanks for feedback, cause it seems like everyone here doesn't feel like reviewing or something(probably cause I'm not updating fast enough/ or at all.)**

**Dragonblaze66: Thanks for the favorite, of this story!**

**BigBangYingYang62: Thanks for the feedback, and finally an idea! I sorta corporate what you suggested into this chapter.**

**WARNING (again): This chapter is very, very violent. Remember, Chris is a main antagonist, plus Chris actually does something horrible to Pit. (I'm so sorry) :(**

**Tip:You should probably play the music I have listed it really fits the mood the way the story should feel!**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**zZz**

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

_TFT Arena Entrance (Kingdom Hearts 2 - Sinister Shadows)_

_FlashBack_

_Chris suddenly got into his fighting pose and yelled, "**Death!**"_

_Magnus hefted his club into his offensive position, Gaol activated her magical powers into her left hand and held an assassin's dagger backhanded, as the other mercenaries pulled out/activated their own weapons/powers/armor. Chris then charged forward as the mercenaries got ready to defend themselves._

_Present_ _Time_

Magnus, panting, lifted his blade up and charged with Gaol a last assault on Chris. Chris smirked as he raised his forearm in defense.

Magnus's club and Gaol's knives made a 'CLANG!' as they made contact with Chris's forearm, sending sparks flying everywhere. Chris, with his free hand, raised his free arm and patted his mouth as if making a yawning sound, "Why don't you two just give up? I've already killed off most of your army!" Chris finished his sentence as he pushed his arm into Magnus and Gaol, causing them to jump back.

Magnus, once again, charged at Chris in pure rage over his last statement. Gaol stayed behind, and watched Magnus, as she cast the last of her magic power to heal herself and Magnus's injuries. Gaol, ignoring Magnus's futile attempts at breaking Chris's defense, looked around the entrance to the arena, for the first time since the battle began. Gaol saw the many bodies of the male/female mercenaries. Most of the bodies were dead, killed the very instance Chris charged at them.

Most of the bodies were beaten to a bloody pulp, as if someone grabbed an orange, threw it down into the concrete and stomped on it several times. Other bodies held their weapons, impaled, bludgeoned, or if lucky laying beside/in them. There were few mages in the mercenary army, but Chris still managed to reflect their spells back at them, and use them to burn-to-death, freeze-to-death, electrocute-to-death, and anything they could use to inflict pain.

There were only a few survivors, and they were seriously injured. Most laid on the ground trying to regain breathe or consciousness, others still had enough in them to try to stand up only to fall flat on their faces, multiple times. The ones that were at least sitting upright were trying not to pass-out/puke from the wretched smell of all of the decaying bodies. Some of the few conscious looked around as for any hope of them winning the battle, only for them to see their fallen comrades and the endless crimson blood, coating every step of the entrance to the arena.

Gaol focused her attention back to Magnus and Chris's mini-bout. Magnus was panting in exhaustion trying to go all-out on Chris, Chris didn't look tired and only had a few dirt marks from him dodging Magnus's attacks. "You Bastard!" Magnus shouted as charged at Chris, again. Chris smirked evilly and crossed his arms standing perfectly still, waiting for Magnus's club to hit him.

Magnus brought down his club on the still smirking Chris, only for the club to go right through him, which then caused 'Chris' to disappear in ripples. Both Magnus and Gaol were shocked at illusion of Chris, and frantically looked around for him.

"Gather!" Chris's voice commanded from behind them, as a miniature black hole orb formed out of Chris's calloused hand. The orb then launched into the air as it grew and expanded tot he size of a Monoeye. The orb then started to make a swirling purple design in the middle of it and created a vacuum, sucking in human-sized objects.

Magnus implanted his club to the ground, as Gaol did with her knives, as the orb started pulling objects to it. To both of the mercenaries' surprise, they heard screaming, not of their own but of any of the survivors that were unlucky enough to be alive. The other survivors that were barely alive groaned in agony as they were slowly pulled toward the orb, hitting any of their fallen comrades and/or their weapons as they were lifted into the orb. There was a total of ten survivors trapped in the orb as any decris or weapon flew towards their already injured bodies. The poor souls that were trapped int he orb screamed in agony as the weapons/debris impaled/hit them.

Magnus growled in anger at Chris injuring his mercenaries again, while Gaol tried to come up with a spell that would neutralize the orb. Chris was grinning sadistically at the cries of pain as three of the survivors died, sending their souls to Hades. Chris suddenly heard the Hydra's roar coming form the arena. Magnus and Gaol looked at the arena, then at Chris, who was grinning insanely, and finally laid eyes on the survivors, whom Chris was grinning at.

_(Music Stop)_

"My! My!" Chris started, "It seems like I was enjoying myself too much! I forgot all about the poor starving Hydra!" Chris sadistically finished. Magnus and Gaol rose their eyebrows in realization at what Chris was going to do with the survivors. "Wait Chris!" Gaol started to beg, "No Don't!" Magnus cried out. "Oops!" Chris said as he launched the orb containing the survivors into the arena. Magnus and Gaol then heard then sound of the orb dematerialize, and suddenly heard the bloodcurdling agonizing screams of the survivors as sounds of flesh, bone, and blood echoed off of the deserted entrance of the arena.

Magnus pulling his club out of the ground, infuriated to no end with Chris, called out, "THAT'S IT! Let's go Chris! You and Us! Right here! Right Now!" Gaol forcefully pulled her knife from the ground and added shrieking, "What kind of sick twisted creep are you!? How could you kill the already injured people so mercilessly!? Why didn't you just give them an honorable death!? Who do you think you are!?"

Chris suddenly frowned again looking down into his right palm, "I was once a man who had a heart." The two mercenaries, surprised at this sudden revelation, quelled their anger a bit and continued listening. Chris suddenly glowed a red aura around him again and yelled, "A man that died millennia ago!" Magnus and Gaol raised their defenses again and Chris got back into his fighting pose.

The mercenaries kept their guard up remembering how quickly their comrades had fallen when they tried to attack first. Chris stayed in his pose, staring at the two leading mercenaries with the same hate they were at him, until he dropped his pose as his aura diminished from him. Chris then started to chuckle evilly as he raised his right hand and snapped his fingers, diminishing the barricading wall of dark fire.

_(Kingdom Hearts 2 - Vim and Vigor)_

"Go!" Chris ordered, "Try and avenge your teammates! After all I'm still waiting for the guest of honor to arrive to this party!" Magnus and Gaol, shocked at Chris's actions, glared at the master of pain one more time and ran inside to try and slay it, in remembrance of the lives lost to Chris's slaughter.

Chris teleported himself to the top of the arena, to watch the mercenaries try and slay the Hydra, that is until he felt the presence of the lord of the underworld enter his thoughts. _'Oh Chrissy!'_ Hades's cheerful voice rang through Chris's head. Chris sighed in frustration at the pet-name and replied mentally, _'What is it Hades!? I'm trying to prepare for the fight ahead!'_

Chris heard Hades sigh depressingly as the God continued, _'Still as moody as ever! Anyway, are all of the fire wielders of the town taken out and/or any other threats to the Hydra?'_ Chris grinned as he remembered the massacre he caused. _'Yes they are, I personally saw to it myself, rather that using troops without a brain to do it for me!"_ Chris snapped at Hades on failed attack on the Music Park.

_'Gooooood!'_ Hades joyfully replied, _'We can now launch our full on assault on everybody!'_ Chris smiled evilly as he replied, _'Continue with plans as followed I'll distract everybody on Mount Olympus.'_ Hades laugh echoed and faded as Chris felt his presence leave him.

Chris then looked to see the mercenaries struggling with the Hydra and smiled.

_'Finally! I will get a chance to fight Pit! And a few old faces too.'_ Chris thought in his head as he smiled evilly looking into the sunset over the battle torn entrance tot he arena of TFT.

_(Music Stop)_

**zZz**

_Mount Olympus Throne Room (Kid Icarus Uprising - Viridi Solo menu)_

After the whole Aryl incident, the throne room to Mount Olympus had it's shine and glamor back to it. The golden floor shined brighter now that the lights were turned back on. The Room itself could be described as almost the same as Palutena's Temple (in Super Smash Bros Brawl; The Subspace Emissary) only brighter, more shiny, and basically more grand looking. Instead of the reflecting pool being there sat a newly made round table (thanks to Dyntos and Hephaestus), with the swirls and designs (the ones you saw at the bottom of the bottom of the touch screen in uprising) decorated all over it. The god-sized golden doors were unbarred since Aryl's rampage had ended and were partially open, letting in the tangerine rays of the sun reflect off of the floors. To the very end of the temple stood the twelve thrones of the Olympian gods in the shape of an horseshoe, each throne with the color, symbol, and some decorative means of the gods.

Speaking of the gods (minus Apollo who went to ride his flame chariot into the sunset), they were now sitting adjacent to their thrones, at the round table, arguing about who could've, would've, should've and didn't deal with the Aryl attack (which none of them were of any help by the way). Palutena, Viridi, Arlon, Boreas, Sky, and Pythia were all trying to recover any damage done to them. Palutena used her light as her source of healing giving off a glowing green aura form her. Viridi and Arlon used natural herbs and spices to heal in damage done to them. Boreas, had his eyes closed sitting up straight, as a wind aura surrounded him. Sky was literally licking her wounds do to her natural instincts (part cat) and with a little help from Palutena's light. Pythia was standing by the doorway meditating in the rays of the setting sun, healing her wounds. Zack was sitting as far away as possible from the Olympian gods, playing music out of his black and grey headphones, while sleeping recovering form Aryl's ass-beating and consumption of his powers. Dyntos was pondering to himself about a new invention he came up with.

Pit, Pittoo, Dezirei, Cho, Rein, and Fotis were playing a free-for-all match on their 3DS, each one of them using their respectful weapons (or a form of it) in the match. They were fighting in the Large Arena stage divided into four colored sections (red, blue, green, and black).

Pit was currently in first place and boasting with his trade-mark Palutena bow, shooting and slicing everything in his sight. In second place was Fotis, using his hedgehog claws, dashing up to his opponents and trapping them in a fierce melee combo, scoring points nearly rivaling Pit's score. Cho was in third place, using a samurai blade, taking advantage of her tirelessness power up and dash shooting and slicing her enemies, putting her score right behind Fotis. Dezirei was right behind Cho in fourth place, using a Halo club, launching devastating charge shots at her opponents and walloping them with her melee attacks. Rein was nearly behind Dezirei in fifth place, using a Darkness bow, not really caring about her opponents and mostly focused her shooting and ranged attacks and Dark Pit. Pittoo, in last place, was using his silver bow, only to be killed by Pit's shots, Cho's and/or Fotis's melee combos, Dezirei's club and shots, and the most common Rein's harassment of shots and melees.

Lastly were Sander and Phosphora, sitting closely and quietly talking to each other catching up on the lost time. They both were entranced into each other's eyes, as if they were lost looking into one another's souls. They were suddenly broken out of their trance as they heard Pit yell in glee, and Pittoo curse in frustration. They shrugged off the disturbance and continued talking to each other. Sander finally took Phosphora's hand and stated, "Phosphora I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time now, but I never had a chance to." Phosphora gently smirked and looked at Sander in interest. Sander took a deep breathe and started with hesitation, "Phosphora...I..." "zzzzSNORT!" Sander was suddenly interrupted by Zack's sudden awakening.

_(Music Stop)_

Sander released Phosphora's hand and gave Zack a death glare that would make Ares tremble in fear. Sander grabbed his Twilight Blade and charged it up ready to blast Zack into pieces. As his Blade was charging Sander stated, "I meant to kill you in Music Park until we were interrupted, but now you're dead, Zack!" Zack, nonchalantly said, "Yeah, that'll have to wait." As he pointed his finger at the blade freezing time, stopping it from charging. Sander puled the trigger of the blade only for a "tch" sound to come from it. Sander then rapidly tried to pull the trigger again, and again giving off the same "tch" sound.

"What the hell!?" Sander screamed in frustration. Sander in blind rage lifted the blade's end up to his face, looking into the blade's shaft to see if it was 'jammed' Zack, grinning like a troll, pointed his finger at the Twilight Blade causing it's charge shot to fire at point blank range, ricocheting off of Sander's forehead and exploding into Pittoo's face. Phosphora had her head down on the table trying to suppress her laughter, while Zack chuckled a bit.

Sander and Pittoo both took out their weapons as Zack twisted his face in disturbance and put his hands on the table, teleporting it out of the room, causing everyone to fall flat on their faces. Everyone gave Zack a death glare as he waved his hands over the floor causing a large reflecting pool to appear. Zack looked into the reflecting Pool in fear and muttered, "Aw shit." everybody else got up and looked into the pool and were shocked at the image of the reflecting pool.

The reflecting pool showed Magnus and Gaol in a gruesome brawl with the Cerberus who was weakening form their attacks. Pit was the first to speak, "What the heck is Magnus and that other girl fighting!?" Cho answered, "The other girl is Gaol and they are fighting the guard dog of the Underworld, Cerberus."

_(Sonic Adventure 2 - Event Strategy)_

Before Pit could ask any more information about the Cerberus, the pool flashed red again as it showed millions of Underworld troops attacking various locations around the world. A few of the place pit realized like the Temple of nature, and his own home, Skyworld. "The Underworld is launching a global scale attack on major locations!" Zeus exclaimed. "No shit Captain Obvious!" Zack yelled. Zeus, ignored Zack, and started ordering the Olympian gods to head to certain locations and defend them.

Viridi looked at Arlon and said, "Go and activate the temple's defenses and assist Cragalanche!" Arlon nodded and said while disappearing in lunar lights, "As you wish my lady!" Viridi then turned to Phosphora and was about to tell her the same thing she told Arlon until Phosphora intervened saying, "I'll go fight the Cerberus, I've always wanted to fight the legendary beast!" Viridi sighed and left with a wave as vines surrounded her and teleported her back to the temple.

Palutena then turned to Pit, Pittoo, Cho, Rein, and Dezirei and stated, "You guys go down there and help out the two humans, The Cerberus isn't a force to be toyed with!" All of them nodded in confirmation of the Goddess of light's orders. Pit curiously asked, "What about Skyworld?" Palutena smirked as she held out her staff, "The Centurions and I will take care of them! You just get down there and help them!" Pit nodded as Palutena disappeared in a pillar of light, as the group joined Phosphora who was stretching for the battle.

Boreas turned to Fortis and commanded, "I'll assist the Olympian's with their tasks. Go and assist the Goddess of light's servants in taking down the Underworld's guard!" Fotis nodded in agreement and lined up with the others, preparing for the battle ahead. Boreas then literally flew out of the throne room.

Lyra (fully recovered form Aryl's take over) then puled Sky aside and whispered something into her ear, Sky then nodded and walked over to the group, "I'll help you guys out." They nodded as they still were preparing for the fight.

Apollo suddenly ran through the doors stating, "What'd I miss?" "Oh nothing much. Just the fact that the underworld is invading everything!" Artemis yelled at her brother. Apollo scratched the back of his head as he ignored his sister and turned to Pythia saying, "Listen I'll be fine taking out the Underworld baddies, go help out Pit!" Pythia nodded as Apollo rushed back out of the temple leaving a flaming trial behind him. Pythia joined the almost ready group, as she saw Artemis leave with her lunar chariot.

Sander, who just finished drinking a drink of the gods healing his face, walked over to the now ready group. Pit surprised exclaimed, "**You're** helping us!?" Sander scoffed at this comment and answered, "I'm not doing this for you Pit, I'm just in it to kill that dog!" Pit sighed in defeat, "Ok fine, just no betrayals while on the battlefield!" Sander grinned and said, "Fine just stay out of my way!"

Zeus, Zack, and Lyra, the three remaining gods in the throne room walked up to the group. Zeus held out his hand and the twelve thrones of the Olympian gods disappeared. Replacing the wall was a door that lead into the tangerine colored clouds as the sun sat into the horizon.

Pittoo asked, "Wait a minute what are you three going to do here?" Zeus answered, "I'm staying here to monitor the attacks and defend Mount Olympus." Lyra answered, "I'll stay here and assist Zeus in defending." Zack answered, "What Lyra said, and I'll teleport supplies down their in case you need them." Zack then motioned toward Cho and Pythia, "You two can stay here for now, unless you plan on growing wings any time soon. And Don't worry I'll teleport you down there when Everybody is there." The two girls nodded and walked over to the three gods.

"Wait a minute how are we gonna fly?" Pit asked Pittoo and Dezirei (Who couldn't fly also). Zeus then walked up to Pit and put his hands on his wings. Pit's wings suddenly bursted in a colorful array of blue and yellow electricity as he was lifted from the ground. "Oh yeah! I forgot! Three gods, Power of Flight is a gift of the god's" Pittoo exclaimed as Zack walked over to Pittoo and put his hands on his wings, causing them to glow a grayish aura, as he was lifted off the ground. Lyra then walked over to Dezirei and put her hand on her back as she was lifted into the air, with a golden yellow/orange light surrounded her wings.

Sander, Rein, and Fotis jumped up into the air with a good flap and started flapping their wing repeatedly hovering in the air, joining the other three angels. Phosphora activated her lighting powers as Sky activated her wind powers and joined the the angles.

Pythia then held her head in pain as she cried out, "Wait! There's more than meets the eye than the Cerberus! I sense another monster awaiting all of us after the Cerberus's defeat and something very powerful down there!" Fotis smirked, "Alright! More fun for us!" The wind angel excitedly shouted.

Zeus stated with a wave of goodbye, "Destroy the Cerberus and the other evil that awaits, Good luck everyone!" The group nodded as they zoomed out of the throne room into the sunset. Zack then turned to everybody remaining in the throne room and asked, "Does, Anybody else sense something else or is it just me?" Cho curiously looked at the god and asked, "Sense what?" Zeus shook his head and bluntly stated, "No." Pythia held her head again and answered, "Yes but I don't know what it is." Lyra nodded her head and replied, "I do sense it and it feels familiar to... why do you ask?" Zack shrugged his shoulders as he turned away form the group and answered, "Just asking." He muttered something only Pythia and Lyra heard, "I hope I'm wrong."

**zZz**

_TFT Arena __(Kingdom Hearts 2 - Vim and_ Vigor)

Magnus and Gaol both were panting heavily as they dodged another fireball from the Cerberus. The two mercenaries were barely winning this fight, as they saw the Underworld dog pant in tiredness. "Magnus! We gotta finish that thing now!" Gaol stated as she charged up the very last of her mystical energy into her hidden blade. "Right! Let's show it what we can do!"

Gaol aimed her knife at the far left head of the Cerberus, and threw it between it's eyes killing it. The far left head screamed in agony as it drooped lifelessly in front of the two other heads. The other two heads growled furiously at Gaol and lunged at her to avenge their brother. Magnus came from the side as he brought down his club on the right head killing it in the process.

The right head roared in agony and pain as it drooped down dead, leaving the other head to glow a black aura in pure rage. The last head of the Cerberus tried to bite Magnus, only for the mercenary's club to be between it's jaws. Magnus with his brute strength grabbed the center head of the Cerberus and swung it over his head, leaving the dog belly-up on the ground. Gaol then ran up to the Cerberus, and with her green glowing hidden blade, stabbed it in the heart.

_(Music Stop)_

The last head screamed out an agonizing roar as a dark mist came out of its chest. The Cerberus dissolved into black powder, blowing away into the eire wind. "We did it!" Gaol victoriously shouted. "Whew!" Magnus stated picking up his club, "That was tough!"

"Well done." Chris's voice echoed throughout the arena, making the mercenaries get into their guard. "I've only seen a few mortals kill off the Cerberus." The voice continued from an ominous directions.

Chris chuckling echoed throughout the arena until Magnus and Gaol heard him speak again, "Looks like our guest of honor is about to arrive why don't we have the Hydra entertain them for a while."

Suddenly from the same spot the Cerberus died, The Hydra erected from the ground in a dark portal. The Hydra was a massive, reptilian creature with dark purple skin. Its body was rather bulky and it crawled using two four-fingered hands with white claws. It had a long, thin tail and viscous sharp yellow teeth.

"Now, now Hydra play nice with the humans, after all you still have to fight Pit!" Chris's voice sadistically crackled across the arena fading out as the hydra gave a deathly roar.

Magnus and Gaol, exhausted, got into their battle stances as Magnus thought, _'Come on Angel Face! Where are you?' _

**zZz**

_TFT Skies(Blowing Wind Sound Effect)_

The group was making fast progress as they flew from Mount Olympus and back to the mortal lands at high speed. Suddenly they all heard a deathly roar, and were pelted with Underorld minions as the group flew downwards. "Where all they all coming from?" Rein asked as she shot a Mik down with her bow. "Don't know! Don't care just shoot 'em" Fotis declared slicing one with his hedgehog claws.

Everybody else joined in the shooting, slicing, and zapping of Underworld Baddies until Pittoo turned around and saw that they were heading towards Olympus. "Hey Zeus!" Pittoo started, "You might wanna get ready for the Underworld to come into Olympus!" Zeus, ignoring Pittoo's rudeness, stated in everyone's heads, "I know I see them coming all of you just focus at the battle at hand!" Suddenly they heard Zack's voice intrude their heads, "Finally! Something to do!" The group also felt Lyra's presence invade their thoughts, "Just take them out! And don't let them reach the throne room!" Zack sighed in everyone's heads as he stated, "Alright everyone good luck!"

The group felt the three gods leave their minds , as they came upon the outskirts of TFT. "There it is, and what is that!?" Dezirei asked in shock and confusion as she pointed toward the arena. The group saw the Hydra's head come up as it fired a fireball from its mouth right at the group. Everybody nearly dodged it minus Rein, the fireball only skimming her wings as she started to fall to the ground at a very fast pace.

Sander being the lowest one to the ground swooped under the falling angel and caught her. ""You, sir, have beautiful eyes." Rein blurted out staring into Sander's ocean blue eyes. Phosphora, having a bit of jealousy kick in, looked at Sander and noticed a bit of a blush on his cheeks. Rein rolled out of Sander's arms and recomposed herself in mid-air as Pittoo came up to her and asked, "You okay?"Rein nodded and stated, "I'm fine, now let's go and kick that thing's ass!" Rein rushed over the town flying into the arena.

Everyone, minus Pittoo, else cheered/gave out a battle cry as they rushed intot the arena following Rein. Dark Pit sighed to himself as he rushed into the arean following everyone else.

**zZz**

_TFT Arena (Erie Wind Sound Effect)_

Rein landed first into the arena looking up at the beast. The hydra roared at her and tried to take a bite out of her, only for the angel to sidestep out of it's range. Rein then looked around the arena until her eyes landed on the two mortals there.

Magnus and Gaol, weakly limped up to her and Magnus asked, "You a friend of Pit's?" Rein nodded, "Yep He's right behind me with a few others. My names Rein! You are...?" Magnus smirked, "Name's Magnus and the lady behind me is Gaol" Gaol weakly waved in acknowledgement as she was still recovering from her fights with Cerberus and Chris.

All three of them heard a voice yell in shock, "Whoa! What is that!?" Pit yelled while landing with everybody else landing behind him. Pit stared in awe at the creature, as the hydra blew a fireball at the wall behind it making room for it to lay there and fight the group. Pit then focused his attention on Rein and the two mortals.

"Oh! Hey! Magnus!" Pit cheerfully greeted. Magnus smirked as he limped up to Pit, "AngelFace! It's been a while hasn't it?" Pit chuckled, "It sure has! Who's that behind you?" Gaol smiled as she walked up behind Magnus and did her best intimidation of her 'Dark Lord' voice, **"Oh come on Pit! Don't you remember me?"** Pit jumped back in shock as he screamed, "Dark Lord Gaol?" Gaol smiled returning her voice to normal, "Just kidding, it's Gaol."Pit sighed in relief as he turned around to the group, who were confused as ever, and saw Cho and Pythia materialize out of a grey portal form the ground.

"Magnus!" Cho shouted as she ran to hug the mercenary. Magnus fell under Cho's weight form pouncing him as he smiled and greeted, "Cho! it's good to see you again too!" Gaol tilted her head in confusion as she asked Magnus, "Who's this?" Pittoo also added, "Yeah Pit who are these people?" So after a brief introductions, everyone focused their attention back at the newly positioned Hydra.

The Hydra was now siting on top of the rubble of the wall it had blown up, giving it enough space to crawl back-and-forth in the arena. "Listen we'll sit this one out. Killing the Cerberus is tiring!" Magnus stated as he and Gaol went to relax over to a wall.

_(Kingdom Hearts 2 - Desire For All That Is Lost)_

The Hydra roared a battle cry as everybody got into their battle stances ready for the fight at night!

Pit was the first to move shooting The hydra with rapid shots form his Palutena bow, followed by Pittoo firing dash shots at its head. the Hydra nimbly moved its head, only letting a few of the shots hit him as he dodged them. Suddenly Sander flew up to the beast and tried to slash at its neck with his Twilight Blade, only for the hydra to head-butt him down into the ground, on Pittoo. Pittoo grunted in pain as Sander rolled off of him.

Dezirei then shot a charged shot form her D.Z. club at the Hydra actually hitting it and stunning it for a while, while Rein shot a few arrows up at it's head. The Hydra got out of it's trance and tried to bite at Dezirei only to get a mouthful of Cho's katanas slicing at it. The Hydra reeled it's head back as it summoned pillars of fire to assault the group.

The group skillfully dodged the pillars as Pythia saw a clear shot at the Hydra's forehead, aimed and shot it. The arrow went in-between the hydra's eyes as it bounce off of it's head, still injuring it. The hydra then tried to smash Pythia with it's head, until Fotis came from it's side and gave it a fierce melee combo. The hydra reeled it's head back again charging a fireball into it's mouth as it tried to shoot it at Phosphora and Sky, having both girls nearly dodge the projectile.

The fireball ricocheted off of the wall hitting Pittoo, blasting him into Pit. "Get off me!" Pit whined as he shoved Pittoo off of him. "Watch it Pit-stain!" Pittoo warned Pit as he focused his attention back on the reptile. The Hydra was currently being shocked by Phosphora as channeled electricity from her hands. Sky took a samurai stance yelling, "Vanquish!" and suddenly appeared on the other side of the Hydra as it's head fell off and disappeared in a poof of darkness.

The neck of the Hydra fell into the ground as everyone cheered. They suddenly felt Lyra's, Zack's, Zeus's presence enter their minds. "Fools!" Zeus exclaimed, "Don't you know anything about the Hydra?" Pit shrugged as he answered, "No." Zack sighed as he continued for Zeus, "You cut off the head of a Hydra..." Lyra finished, "Two more replace it!"

Everybody was shocked to see three heads grow out of the ground and roar at them. "All right everyone! Take out those heads" Zack exclaimed. Pit, Dezirei, and Fotis went for the first head. Pittoo, Rein and Pythia went for the second head. Sky, Sander, and Phosphora went for the third head.

Pit and Dezirei danced around the Hydra's fireballs and bites as Fotis focused on melee attacking the neck. Dezirei shot another charged shot at the Hydra, stunning it for a bit as bit fired rapid fire keeping the beast focused on him. Fotis held his hedgehog claws up to the sky as he stated, "Boreas! Lend me your power!" Fotis was surrounded by a grayish white aura as winds danced around him. Fotis took a stance similar to Sky's and yelled, "Vanquish!" disposing of the Hydra head. The trio cheered as the head disappeared in black smoke.

Rein shouting, "Die ugly!" shot a couple of charged shots at the second Hydra head. Pythia was still being patient and stayed away form the head as she only took shots that were clear. Pittoo was using his Silver Bow blades to try and injure the Hydra head. Pythia then raised her Bow and arrow as she shouted, "Apollo! aid this shot!" Pythia took careful aim at the Hydra, which was now trying to bite Pittoo, and released her arrow. The arrow gave off a red glow and aura as it flew towards the Hydra's head, landing right in between it's eyes. the Hydra head let out a screech as it was suffering the effects of the burning arrow. Pittoo got into the the stance like Sky's and yelled, "Vanqu...huh!?" Pittoo found that the head had already dissolved into black smoke as Rein and Pythia were high-fiving each other. Pittoo grumble to himself muttering something alon ghte lines of 'stealing his spotlight'.

Sky started to attack with her sword, only to have the hydra grab the blade with it's mouth. sky then resorted to using her fist and tried punching the scaly skin of the Hydra. Sander shot rapid shots at the Hydra with his Blade as Phosphora flew from behind it's head. Phosphora raised her hands up into the air asking, "Yo Uncle Zeus! A little help!?" Sander Phosphora and Sky felt Zeus presence enter their minds as he sighed muttering 'Kids today' and 'no respect.' Suddenly a powerful lighting bolt came down and struck Phosphora. "Phosphora grinning like a maniac, channeled Zeus lighting bolt into the Hydra head holding it stunning it again. Sander took the samurai pose like Sky and yelled, "Vanquish!" The hydra head once again disappeared in a puff of black smoke and left behind Sky's sword. Sky went to retrieve her weapon, while Phosphora embraced Sander in a hug, still a bit hyper.

Lyra then alerted the group, "Uh...guys you know that the Hydra is still alive?" Dezirei perked up and asked, "What do you mean still alive!?" The group backed up as they saw the original neck of the Hydra emerge from the ground with twelve heads this time!

Zack then shouted to the group, "Hey Guys! Get up on the Hydra's Back!" The group scattered as the Hydra heads roared and lashed out at the group launching fire balls and pillars of fire. Everyone was trying to fight the Hydra but constantly heard Zack yell, "Hey Guys! Get up on the Hydra's back! Get up on the Hydra's back! Get up on the Hydra's back. Cho was the only one fast enough to get around the hydra without being hit as the rest of the group still was shooting and slicing at the Hydra. Zack was still continuing his constant yelling of, "Get up on the Hydra's back!" and that one catchphrase was driving everyone crazy.

Cho finally climbed up on the back of the beast and shouted, "Zack I'm on it's back!" Zack (finally) stopped repeating himself and yelled, "Jump!" Cho jumped up into the air and saw a golden urn teleport in front of her. Cho spiked the Urn down with her katanas, and the urn went flying into the Hydra stunning it for a while. Everyone went in to try and weaken the stunned heads each one of them melee attacking it with their weapons and powers.

The heads got out of their stunned state and roared at the same time. "This could go on forever!" Pit whined as he saw the heads seemingly grin at him telling him 'Go ahead try and cut us off! More will just replace us!'

"That's it we're coming down there! Come on Lyra!" Zack stated as the group felt Zack's and Lyra's presence leave their minds. Zeus then stated, "Olympus is fine. Zack and Lyra should be of enough help to all of you. For now I bid you farewell!" The finally felt Zeus's presence leave their minds.

The group behind them heard ticking of a clock speeding up behind them and the sound ascending sound of a harp. The group then turned their attention as they saw Zack appear out of a transparent clock portal and Lyra appear in a swirl of colorful notes. the group then shrugged off the two gods as they focused their attacks on the heads.

"Ready?" Zack asked Lyra as she nodded her head in confirmation and pulled Sky out of the fierce battle with the heads. "Pit!" Zack called the angel of light's name as he waved his hands by Pit's wings. "Wait a minute! I've already used up the five minute limit of the power of flight! Won't my wings burn up?" Zack laughed as he took away his Palutena bow and put two metallic hilt into his hands, "Did you forget that I'm the god of time and space!? I can make five minutes into five years with ease." Pit's face shot up in pure happiness like a kid finding out that school is canceled due to snow. "So that means that you can let me fly forever!" Zack rolled his eyes as he activated the Power of Flight into Pit's wings, "Let's not get to carried away here okay? We still have to take out the Hydra!"

Pit nodded his head in agreement as he looked at the two metal shafts and asked, "What are these?" Zack grinned and told Pit, "Hit the buttons." Pit pushed down on the two buttons as he jumped back in shock at the sudden appearance of the black and white light-sabers. "Cool!" Pit shouted, "Light sticks!" Zack face-palmed at Pit's dimness and explained, "Those are Light-Sabers, the white one's Infinity and the black one is Void. They can be used like swords, just don't touch the blade with your skin."

Pit nodded in understanding as Zack asked with a grin, "Ready? Pitty?" Pit gave Zack a thumbs up as he replied, "You know it! Zacky!" Zack face-palmed again, leaving a mark to where he has face-palmed so many times. Zack and Pit yelled, **"God Run!"** Making everyone who was still fighting the heads back away from the Hydra as Pit zoomed at it.

"Take this!" Pit shouted as he sliced off one head with both sabers. Zack had Pit fly and weave through the Hydra's heads shouting phrases like; "GoodBye! See Ya! Ha Ha! Woo! Yeah!" and many more as he chopped off the last head yelling, "You're finished!" cutting it off with a cross slash. The Hydra's body stumbled back as it's many necks were oozing black mist.

_(Music Stop)_

Zack Then landed Pit infront of him, fist-bumping the angel as he returned Pit's bow as Pit did with Zack's Sabers. Zack then turned to Lyra shouting, "Now!" Lyra nodded in agreement and called out to Sky, "Ready when you are Sky!" Sky then ran in front of of the headless Hydra and started shredding Dragonforce's 'Through The Fire and The Flames' on her Sky blue guitar. Lyra was emitting a golden stream of her power into Sky, allowing Sky to play the song without damaging her fingers and give off a special fire spell known as 'inferno'.

The Hydra's neckless body suddenly burst into flames and dissolved once again into black powder as everyone celebrated at it's defeat. Sky stopped playing and was panting, as Lyra came up to her and hugged her. Magnus and Gaol (partially recovered) came away form their spot during the Hydra fight and went up to congratulate everyone on their victory.

Everyone was celebrating and talking to each other until Magnus and Gaol saw Zack. "Zack!" Both Magnus and Gaol shouted at the same time. The god turned around to see his two old friends staring at him like if they've seen a ghost. "Oh hey guys! What's up?" The Mercenaries then shouted at the same time a single word, "Chris!" Zack's gleeful face suddenly turned to one of fear as he looked around and heard slow clapping behind him and the group.

_(Super Mario Galaxy - Danger!)_

Everybody turned around to the source of the clapping and saw Chris there, looking bored as he was clapping, "Well Done! Bravo! Encore! Encore!" Chris Sarcastically spoke as his deep voice sent shivers up everybody's spine. Rein then blurted out, ""Oh hey! It's Phil! Hey there, Phil! Didn't see you there!" Everyone minus Chris laughed for a bit until they all recomposed themselves.

Zack and Lyra ran forward and got into their fighting positions in front of the group. "What are you doing here!?" Lyra demanded struggling to keep Aryl under control.

Chris sadistically smirked and answered, "I'm simply hear to enjoy the festivities, you know; Killing all of this town's army, Killing off mercenaries, causing total destruction everywhere. The Usual." Zack smirked as he stated, "Man for once you sound happy! You've been hanging around Hades to long." Chris scoffed off Zack's comment as he countered, "Why do you care? Zack!" Zack countered, "Chris!" Chris countered "Zack!" Zack countered, "Chris!" Chris shouted, "ZACK!" Zack shouted, "CHRIS!" The both of them shook their heads as Pit asked everyone in the group, "Are Hades and I really like that?"

"I guess so Pitty-Pat!" Everyone, minus Chris, was shocked to feel hades invade their minds, as a holographic image of hades appeared behind Chris, parallel to the new moon. "Hades!" Pit shouted in hate. The holographic Hades chuckled to himself as everyone looked at the image, "How nice it is to see you again Pit! I mean it's only been a few months since you blasted me into oblivion with that light-cannon, but it feels like yesterday! Know what I mean?" Hades chatted away. "Bu-bu-but how? I thought I made sure that it would take along time for you to heal even if you survived that blast!?"

Hades laughed to himself again, "You're looking at my doctor right now!" Hades exclaimed as the holographic image pointed to Chris, standing there smirking. Zack then stepped interjected, "Wait a minute Chris **hates** you why would he help you!?" Chris answered, "For a common goal, the same reason that you're here!" (insert Metal Gear Solid alert sound) "!" Zack noticed. Chris maliciously grinned, "The Time Eater!"

"Now then enough talking!" Chris stated getting into his fighting position. "GoodBye Hades our line is disconnected!" The Hades Hologram then looked surprised at Chris and started, "Hold on! What are you..." Hades didn't have enough time to finish as Chis shot a pillar of darkness from his hands, surrounding the arena in darkness. Everyone then felt Hades's voice leave them while Chris explained, "A new power I call 'disturbing darkness'. It blocks off all communications of anything and everything.

_(Music Stop)_

"Now then..." Chris started while cracking his knuckles, "Let's fight!" Everyone else got into their battle stances, only to have Lyra and Zack telling them to back down. "This is our fight! You guys can take ten!" Zack stated as he charged at Chris. Chris stomped his foot into the ground just before Zack could reach him, launching the god of time and space into the air. Chris then started spinning rapidly, with one leg out, flying into the air after Zack. Chris, flying after Zack now kicked the time & space god in the stomach, splattering blood all across the air. Zack limp fell onto the ground unmoving as blood poured from his back. Chris landed right next to Zack and kicked his paralyzed body aside into the wall.

Lyra, losing her control of her emotions, cried out in agony as she transformed into Aryl. Everybody remembering their last encounter with Aryl backed as far away as possible from her. Aryl screamed, **"Chris this time I will kill you!"** Chris smirked and got back into his fighting position giving the universal 'come on' motion with his hand.

Aryl charged at Chris with inhumane speed, ready to cut him into little pieces, only to be rudely interrupted by Chris's fist in her face, breaking her nose. Aryl felt her nose and screamed again at Chris as she tried to impale him with both of her daggers. Chris caught both dagger with his bare hands and took them away from Aryl. "Sorry Aryl." Chris started.

Chris then stabbed the two daggers into her two scars on her back, where two wings tried to grow. "We'll have to catch up some other time." Chris finished. Aryl reverted back into Lyra as Chris grabbed the goddess of music and tossed her into a now recovering Zack, knocking the two gods unconscious.

The two weak mercenaries grabbed their weapons and got ready for battle, only to have Chris grab both of their heads and smash them together, rendering them unconscious, tossing them into the pile with the two gods. "Now that everybody who has fought me before is taken care of, we can now begin!" Chris joyfully exclaimed.

_(Kingdom Hearts - Squirming Evil)_

Phosphora was the fastest one to reach Chris in time and tried to shock the darkness incarnate. Chris dodged the lighting blast and gave Phosphora a swift punch to her gut, were sounds of ribs cracking under pressure were heard for everyone to hear. Phosphora then started to cough up blood getting her white clothes soaked with the liquid. Chris then launched the lighting warrior into the wall with a brutal round-house kick to the head. Phosphora hit the wall hard and became unconscious due to the pain int her ribs and head. "Wow that looked painful!" Chris stated sadistically.

Sander in blind fury shouted, "You bastard!" Chris sadistically chuckled to himself and muttered, "How many times have I heard that?" Sander fired serval charged shots at Chris only for Chris to reflect them with his bare hands. Sander then tried to melee attack Chris only to be countered with a trip-kick, and land flat on his face. Chris then raised his leg up high and brought it down on the argo angel. The the sound of spine-bones breaking could be heard as Sander screamed out in raw agony. Chris then threw the angel into the same wall above Phosphora rendering him unconscious. "Who wants to be brave?" Chris nonchalantly asked.

Fotis answered Chris's challenge shouting, "I'll try" Chris then grinned again as he awaited for the wind angel to reach him. Fotis sudden stopped and started firing rapid fire at Chris, who merely raised his arms in retaliation to the fire. Chris then shot a dark fireball at Fotis, Which fotis easily dodged the incoming projectile taunting, "Miss me!" Fotis looked at the spot where Chris was standing at, only to see that he was gone! Fotis then panicked as he frantically looked for Chris. Fotis heard a whistle and looked up to see Chris's boot making contact with his head. Fotis rolled away and got back into his fighting stance, only to see his Hedgehog Claws missing, and in Chris's hands. Chris then threw the claws at Fotis's wings, pinning the unlucky angel onto the wall. The sharp points of the claws Pinned the ends of Fotis's wings into the wall blood dripping down them, as Fotis cried out in pain, he saw Chris coming up to him, fist first. Chris's fist made contact with Fotis's face as the angel lost a few teeth in the process,a s the claws became detached from the wall as Fotis fell unconscious.

Chris narrowly dodged a flaming arrow from Pythia as he stated, "Close..." Chris then charged at Pythia while stating, "But no cigar!" Pythia attempted to flee knowing that she would get mauled by Chris. Pythia then called for help, "Sky, assist me!" Sky blew some wind at Chris's general direction slowing him a bit, but enough for Pythia to hide behind Sky. Sky then charged at Chris with her sword hoping to cut him to pieces. Chris easily grabbed Sky's broadsword with his bare hand and threw it at her. Sky, with cat-like reflexes, narrowly dodged the sword as she tried to smash Chris with her guitar only for Chris to catch it and smash it into pieces on her head. Sky fell to the ground in agonizing pain as a few of her guitar pieces were stuck in her head. Pythia noticing her partner's condition, tried to shoot a triad of flame arrows at Chris only for them to harmlessly bounce off of him. Chris then grabbed the fallen arrows and charged at Pythia, stabbing the arrows into her vital organs and ribcage. Pythia fell to the ground in pain as blood poured from her stomach. Sky then tried to avenge her fallen teammate only to have Chris yell, "Dark Hydro!" As dark murky water sphere impacted Sky causing her to shrivel up in fear. Chris then grabbed Sky's tail and threw her at Pythia. the two girls were now unconscious from the impact of the wall. "Bad Kitty cat!" Chris roared in laughter.

Cho suddenly came from Chris's side actually landing a few hits on him as she continued her combo, not giving Chris a chance to breathe. Cho finished her katana combo only to have Chris slide back a bit at the end of the combo. "Sneak attacks are rude!" Chris stated as he shot several dark fireballs from his hands. Cho nimbly dodged all of the shots as she dashed to Chris's side, giving Dezirei the perfect opportunity to smash her D.Z. Club onto Chris. Dezirei took her chance and walloped her club onto Chris's head, only to have it caught by Chris's bare hand. Chris once again used his free hand to yawn in boredom. "Again. with the sneak attacks." Chris stated as he grabbed the club and smashed it onto Dezirei's legs and then her chest. Dezirei cried out in pain as she lost the feeling to her low bloodied and bruised legs and chest. Chris then caught Cho's katanas, who tried to sneak attack him again, and stabbed them down into her feet saying, "Take care!" Chris chuckled evilly as he shot a dark fireball at point blank range at Cho's head. Cho rapidly fell towards Dezirei's head, headfirst, and landed, hard, rendering them both unconscious.

"Then there were three." Chris started looking at Pit, Pittoo, and Rein, who were staring at Chris in pure hate. "The Three Stooges!" Chris adde on as he saw Rein prepare an arrow. "Eat Shit! Phil!" Rein yelled as she released the arrow, only to have Chris catch it with both of his hands and brake it in half. "For the last time woman!" Chris started as Rein charged at him with her knife. Chris also charged too, "My!" Chris shouted giving Rein a right hook to the face, making her lose teeth. "Name's!" Chris yelled high-kicking her in the face in the same place, causing blood to spurt from her mouth. "Not!" Chris Uppercutting her in the chin, causing more blood to spill. "PHIL!" Chris screamed as he Shoyryukened Rein up into the air Causing blood to fly out of her mouth everywhere. Rein made a hard landing on her head knocking her unconscious.

"You're dead!" Pittoo shouted splitting his Silver Bow in two charging at Chris. "On the contrary..." Chris started to speak as he waited for Pittoo to come to him. Dark pit finally reached Chris and was about to use the spinning bow technique on Chris, until Pittoo was launched into the air by Chris's fist. "You are!" Chris finished as he grabbed Pittoo's face and smashed it into the ground causing magma to erupt from the spot. Pittoo screamed out in agonizing pain as the magma scorched his skin and wings as Chris applied more pressure onto the angel's head. Chris, finally, released Pittoo's head from the ground and tossed his limp body into the wall, rendering him unconscious.

Pit in pure anger hate and rage screamed, "WHO ARE YOU!? You just mercilessly beat around my friends and allies and smile about it while you commit these sins. Just tell me, WHO ARE YOU!?" Chris then smiled evilly as he charged up his dark aura in him. "I am know as..." Chris then zoomed right up to Pit's face and whispered, "The Master of Pain!" Suddenly everything went dark for Pit as he saw Chris in front of him and suddenly disappeared the next second. Pit then felt an extreme amount of pain all around his body as he saw purple explosions erupt from were the pain was coming from. Pit Felt like he was being punched, kicked, burned, frozen, stabbed, shot and twenty-five more painful experiences as the pain kept going for another ten seconds. Suddenly the Pain stopped as Pit noticed that he was on the ground with Chris back to him as a skull symbol flashed behind him as vision came back to Pit. Pit found himself on the floor with various cuts, bruise, scars, and other marks he acquired form Chris's assault.

_(Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance - Xehanort - The Early Years)_

Chris looked around the battle-torn arena and the many bodies laying on the floor. He looked at the blood as it oozed out of some of the other bodies while others were getting soaked with it.

Chris then started to chuckle, which then turned into a laugh, and finally ended with him laughing like a mad man.

"If this is all that this world has to offer me i might as well take over it right now!" Pit slightly moaned being the only one conscious and still feeling the affects of Chris's attack. Pit weakly/barely muttered out, "L-L-L-Lady...P-Pa-Palu..tena... will...stop..you...and...T-T-The...Olym...pians... t-t-t-too!"

Chris smiled down at Pit and smiled evilly, "So I see that you're still alive, and have some spunk left in you!" Chris stated as he slowly walked over to Pit and grabbed ahold of his wings. "Looks like if I'm going to have to **pull** it out of you!" Chris then slowly and agonizingly started to pull off, both Pit's wings. Pit screeched in pure agony, pain, and fear as he felt a good part of the wings' roots start to tear apart form Pit's skin.

"That will do nicely!" Chris stated as he gently put his hand to his heart and made his heart surround his hand in a red aura. Chris, ignoring Pit's cries of torture, and focused the red aura in his hands to his fore and middle fingers, as he brought both fingers down to the waterfall of blood coming from Pit's open wing wounds. pit fell unconscious due to the loss of blood and amount of pain he was in.

"This is my special aura that no one in the entire universe can sense within you!" Chris then whispered into Pit's ear, "And it's all part of **my** plan!" Chris then looked at his black watch, beeping and telling him that it was midnight.

"Well it's been a long but fun day for me!" Chris tiredly said to himself as he yawned and stretched his back. "Goodbye Pit!" Chris stated while opening a dark portal to the Underworld as the disturbing darkness dispersed from the arena. "We'll be seeing each other real soon!" Chris stated as he walked into the dark Portal chuckling to himself.

_(Music Stop)_

"P...it. P..it. Pit. Pit!" Lady Palutena's voice weakly but got stronger as Pit barely regained his consciousness. "H..e..l..p." Pit barely managed to get out as he fell unconscious.

Palutena quickly created a huge Pillar of light to teleport everyone to her temple.

**zZz**

_Skyworld; Palutena's Temple(Super Smash Bros Melee - All-Star Rest Place)_

Pit awoke to the sound of voices asking various questions about his condition, Pit, painfully, opened one eye to see Palutena's motherly smile as he regained consciousness. "Thank goodness! You're alright!" Pit was suddenly embrace in a hug by the goddess of light. "Where's everybody else?" Pit asked now having his voice back. "Palutena explained, "They only needed a drink of the titans to get back onto their feet. Then they all went their separate ways; Cho Rein and Dezirei are fast asleep. Fotis went away with Boreas as Pythia did with Apollo. Phosphora, Pittoo, and surprisingly that Sander character went back with Viridi. Sky and Lyra are staying here for the night. And Zack went with Magnus and Gaol to their mercenary base.

"What about Chris?" Pit darkly asked. Palutena sighed, "Chris wasn't there when the darkness around the arena cleared up, so I guess he's back in the underworld."

Pit sighed in defeat as he thought of something important, "Wait a minute how long have I been out?" Palutena answered, "Five days." Pit suddenly hopped out of bed, ignoring his legs protest of pain, "FIVE DAYS!?" Palutena smiled, "Aw come on Pit! I was joking! You've only been out for an hour now." Pit sighed in relief as he laid back down on the bed. "now you need you're shut eye mister, you took quite the beating today!" Pit smiled in content as he yawned, "Goodnight Lady Palutena!" Palutena left the room and turned off the lights saying, "Sleep tight Pit!" Pit quickly fell asleep as Palutena quietly closed the door on the sleeping angel.

"I'll ask him tomorrow about what happened out there! For now, I think it's time I got some shut eye!" Palutena said to herself as she closed her door to her bedroom.

**zZz**

_Unknown Location(Pokemon Black and White - Main Theme)_

Josh laughed to himself as he put the finishing touches on his new casino, "Finally I'm done!" He screamed out loud, "This casino should be able to trap any god, or angel in my case!" Josh told himself. "Well I better get ready for my little fight with Pit tomorrow! Nighty night new casino!" Josh said his good-byes to the casino as he stepped inside of it and headed to the VIP quarters he created himself.

Suddenly a tall figure with black hair and hair bang that covers his right eye completely, silvery eyes, normal skin tone, demon-like-wings (bat) which were ten feet long, two scars on his right eye. was wearing a black hooded coat which was made of darkness, black jeans, black skintight sleeveless shirt, black combat boots. The figure looked at the casino in disgust and thought, _'looks like Josh needs an ass-beating! Again! And who better to give it to him than Alexander!'_

**zZz**

**Wow that was long! Sorry for the gruesome parts (And annoying references) **

**I hope this makes it up to you guys (if any of you are still around)**

**The contest is still open look a the past chapters for it.**

**And this is to all the creators of the Ocs: Please tell me if I'm portraying them right! If you guys don't like something I'm doing (or not doing) With you're character then please speak up! Let Me Know! I will change it!**

**Any way the next chapter is Josh vs Pit and a new friend (in Pit's case)**

**Plus this is probably the last long chapter I will type, ever! (The final battle being an exception.)**

**For Now, **

**(Goodnight) ****Peace!**


	11. Fool's Battle

**Fool's Battle**

**I only own my Ocs, everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

**Alright Guys! I know that I've been gone for a while now but, unpleasant things happened.**

**I'll do shout outs now:**

**9.0 Playa: Yep and it's gonna happen next chapter!**

**Jmancman: Don't worry about it bro! Nobody's perfect! Besides he kinda appears in this chapter!**

**StormRider 2.0: Well someone else who feels my pain! But you should be happy to know that I got my laptop fixed(after I post this chapter). And thanks for the info!**

**the unknown assassin:Thanks and already answered that via PM.**

**Anne Elise: Yeah, same here! And by all means join (since you are the only one in right now). And I'm almost done with that form for you!**

**See People!? These are Reviews They give me energy and encouragement (and ideas too) so give more! (Please.)**

**Any way, here you go!**

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

_Underworld Canyon(Erie Wind Blowing)_

Far away from the grand palace of the Underworld, was a deserted land that was once used for harvesting he new souls that fell from the Overworld, or were rejected from Skyworld. The land was once used by the newest recruits of the reapers so they could learn how to be soulless in the reaping of souls of the innocent, and merciless with the souls of the dead. The dirt and grovel itself was a mix of blood red and a mix of charcoal that has been used to burn a burning flame. The canyon itself looked like it had seen some hard times; wars, death, famine, and even destruction of the unknown. The ground gave an uneasy feeling to it; as if you could still hear the souls moan, and could feel and see the pain they have experienced over the many years. The sun started to set giving off the old-western 'showdown' feeling to it. In reality this was the very same canyon Pit had fought Hades in a few months back ago.

As the deathly wind of the Underworld blew, a strange yet familiar humming noise echoed off of the sun-kissed rocks. The humming was coming from a machine that has already flown over the desolate canyon, The Great Sacred Treasure flew down out of the Underworlds black skies and came to a smooth brake, hovering over the canyon. The cockpit of the vehicle opened revealing Pit, clad in the Three Sacred Treasures; The Pegasus Wings, The Mirror Shield, and the Arrows of Light.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit stated, "I've reached the Underworld! The **New** Treasures Dyntos created are still in tact!" Pit suddenly felt his goddess's presence of pure light enter is mind. "Well, they technically aren't **new,** but more of rebuilt! I digress... any sign of the enemy?" Palutena asked Pit. "Negative!" Pit replied, "Although I do feel a massive amount of darkness coming my way!" the angel finished in time to feel the Underworld earth start to shake and rumble.

_(Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep - The Key)_

The blood red rocks cracked and split open, causing rays of darkness to emerge from the after-cracks, while a powerful pillar of darkness blasted out of the crevice. Pit in total shock of the power of the absolute darkness looked up and saw the pillar breaking out of the Underworld skies, into the mortal skies and onward to the Skyworld and into space. Pit shook his head, and got back inside the cockpit of the Great Sacred treasure.

"All systems go!" Pit exclaimed as he activated the charging and powering up of the machine's battle systems. "Systems online!" Palutena stated then asked, "Pit are you sure you want to do this? Now is your last chance to back out of this battle, and return to Skyworld." Pit, inside of the Great Sacred Treasure, held his head down in deep thought. As Pit was thinking the Pillar of darkness was diminishing and shrinking, although Pit couldn't make out who it was. Pit's head then shot up and answered, "I'm positive I want to do this!"

Palutena sighed in discontent and asked almost pleading, "Why? Do you have to prove something? If so you can always prove it in Skyworld! And I'll be by your side to assist you! Just please come back!" Pit inside the cockpit slowly shook his head in a slow and regretful manner, answering, "I'm sorry but I can't! I must avenge the lives lost in this struggle! I also must protect the lives that have not been taken yet! It was my fault that they died!" Angered, Palutena snapped, "Who Pit!? WHO!?" Pit, hurt by Palutena's harsh tone, answered while holding in tears, "My friends."

_(Kingdom Hearts 2 - The Other Promise)_

Palutena immediately quieted down as she used Pit's helmet to look into Pit's mind. Through Pit's mind, Palutena saw him remember the memories of Pit's first conquest to defeat Hades. She saw all of the happy times Pit had making new allies; such as fighting alongside Magnus, racing Phosphora with the lighting chariot, shooting down enemies with Dark Pit, and even Medusa's assistance in the final battle against Hades! She saw the pride Pit had when defeating monstrous foes; The Twinbellows, The Hewdraw, The Great Reaper, And The Space Kraken. She finally saw Pit's excitement of when Pit realized that he had defeated Hades and ended the war.

The goddess of light then saw Pit's memories of his newest adventure. She then saw Pit's content face, as Lyra played peaceful music on her harp. She saw Pit and Sander fighting together against the straggling underworld troops, and then the two of them fighting each other, with Pit holding his blades to Sander's neck then drawing them back and offering his hand to the fallen angel, who was hesitant, took it. Palutena then saw the joyful look he had when he and Rein dyed Dark Pit's hair pink, and saw the both of them run away from a furious Pittoo. She then saw the sweet and caring nature Pit was adoring Dezirei with as they sat on top of a stray cloud. The goddess saw Pit training with Cho in the training arena, both of them beating up a monoeye, as Cho looked at Pit the same way she would to her deceased little-brother.

The goddess then saw the determination Pit had on his face, as he raced Fotis through the clouds of the mortal lands, both of them tied in the moment. She then saw Pit's amazement as he watched Pythia shoot a bullseye with a blindfold on, smirking in satisfaction. She then saw Pit's hopeless face as he watched Sky wreck his high-score at Guitar Hero. Palutena saw Pit's smug face as he and Alexander easily finish off the rest of the underworld minions. She surprisingly saw Pit's smiling face as he took a sack of hearts from beating Josh (cheating) at poker. She finally saw Pit's ecstatic face, as he soared through the air for several hours showing a tired, yet smiling, Zack, providing the lengthy flight, and giving the angel his silver watch as a good luck charm. She then started crying when she saw each person she saw in the angel's memories, laying on the ground, dead.

Palutena, now crying a little, replied, "Okay Pit I now understand!" Pit's head lifted in excitement as he heard his goddess continue, "I wish you the best of luck, for I have to prepare for the battle in case you fail..." Pit raised hi eyebrows and asked, "If I fail? Isn't Dark Pit up there with you?" Palutena sighed, sniffing a few times, answered, "Remember Pit if you die, he dies." Pit then held his head down in shame that he forgot about his connection to his dark half.

"Right.." Pit stated sadly, "Well I guess this is goodbye for now... Lady Palutena." Palutena then chuckled a bit as she stated, " Good bye Pit, Make me, and the world proud!" Pit nodded his head with determination, as he felt Palutena's presence leave him.

_(Kid Icarus Uprising - War's End)_

The Pillar of darkness finally ceased as Pit yelled, "Battle Systems, ACTIVATE!" The Great Sacred treasure hummed, creating a teal blue aura around it from the Three Sacred Treasures, Pit looked to see who had come out of the pillar.

Pit then thought he saw red, black and green hair from the behemoth of a shadowy figure, only to find out that it was the hair of, "CHRIS!?" Pit asked in shock. Chris then emerged from the shadows as he was now the usual size of Hades, but had hades purplish skin and aura. Chris had the usual calm, but threatening expression he always had on with his usual attire, the only difference being that the black leather jacket was now Hades's cape.

"We meet again, Pit!" Chris's voice boomed from his colossal size. "Chris!" Pit spat, "I thought I killed you! How are you back!?" Chris then grinned a grin that would give Hades a run for his money, answering, "True! You did kill me! But didn't make sure you finished the job!" Pit growled as Chris continued, "I simply went back to the Underworld, reincarnated myself with the darkness there, killed Hades, stole his powers, and now I'm here!"

Pit then activated the machines weapons, proclaiming, "This time I'll finish you off! For my friends!" Pit then activated the machines jets, and charged at Chris with unmatched speed.

Chris then grinned as he charged his aura, stating, "Oh! You mean the friends that I killed off, because you were to weak!" Pit roared in fury as he and Chris charged at each other wanting to end this dispute, once and for all.

Chris reeled back his fist, as Pit reeled back the Great Sacred Treasure's fist mechanic. the two fist glowing, teal blue and devilish red aura, charged at each other...

_Palutena's Temple; Pit's Room(Birds' chirping)_

Pit suddenly woke from his nightmare in cold sweat. The angel then looked around for any sign of danger, only to see his room.

Pit's room was a small apartment with the bed, covered in right sheets, located at the far right corner of the room, To the far left corner of the room sat a desk, covered with miscellaneous items Pit had obtained ever since the first defeat of Medusa. In-between the bed and desk was a window showing the bright sun-rays of the morning, as birds chirped in the trees. Across the foot of the bed, was a closet full of different clothes and uniforms Pit had (even though he only wore the same toga every day). To the right of the room was an entrance way to the the bathroom (with Pit's personal hot spring in it). To the left of the bathroom was a door way leading to the hallway, with Pit's sandals right next to the door.

Pit looked at his body, to see if any of his injuries from last night's battle were still there, and was surprised to see himself shirtless without any cuts or bruises he received from Chris. The angel then hopped out of bed expecting pain to attack his legs, but was pleasantly surprised to see that he was in full health. "Sweet!" Pit exclaimed, "I healed fast!"

"Pit!" The angel then felt the presence of his goddess enter his mind, "Good to see that you're awake! Come to my throne room ASAP!" Palutena's voice gently commanded. Pit nodded his head as he thought about his dream last night. "What was that about?" Pit thought, "Oh well! All that matters that it was a dream!" Pit then left his room whistling his victory song he sang in chapter 13, as he headed to the throne room.

_Palutena's Temple; Throne Room(Kid Icarus Uprising - Together Menu)_

"Pit, it's nice to see that you've made a full recovery!" Palutena stated as Pit ran across the throne room, only to slide to a kneeling halt, in front of Palutena. Pit smiled as he greeted enthusiastically , "Good morning, Lady Palutena!" Palutena smiled at Pit's energy, even in the morning. Pit, standing up, looked around the room and asked, "Where's everybody?" Palutena smiled, answering, "They are still asleep. You and I are the only ones up in this temple, minus the guards." Pit nodded his head in understanding and asked, "So how come we're meeting in here?"

Palutena then waved her hand causing the reflecting pool to appear by their location. "I called you here because you need to go down to the mortal lands and retrieve Magnus, Gaol, and Zack from this town." Palutena explained as she waved her hand over the fountain, showing the town the Pit's body destroyed when Pit was stuck in the ring. Pit almost jumped out of his skin and screamed, "WHAT!? Are you crazy? The townspeople are gonna see me and freak out!" Palutena then sighed and countered, "That's why I'm sending you there early in the morning. Only a few people are up and you can just use some 'Metal Gear Solid' skills to sneak past them."

Pit countered, "Lady Palutena! I don't have **any** stealth skills (In fact, back in smash mansion, Snake called me the loudest being he has ever met)." Pit then interrupted Palutena's response with, "And couldn't you just call Zack using telepathy or something?" Palutena rolled her eyes explaining, "Well I tried that, but he's not answering me... And I already marked their location, so just go already!" Pit, deflated, sighed in defeat as he went over to armory and depressingly jumped out of the doorway leading to the town.

_Waterloo(chthonic - Float Island Remix)_

Pit made a graceful landing right on the outskirts of the town his body once terrorized. The town itself hadn't change much as it looked like the same grey and stone building humans lived in. Pit then looked over to his right to see a sparkling blue ocean as Pit heard the waves crash and the seagull chirp. Pit then looked at the town once more noticing something that wasn't there durning Pit's last visit. Standing outside of the town was a sign that said, '_Welcome To Waterloo, The City On The Ocean_' Pit then tilted his head and thought, '_H__uh! So Waterloo's the name of this place! The more you know..._'

Pit then felt Palutena's presence as she spoke, "You can travel along the outskirts of this town and avoid any/all humans." Pit then jumped into the air with glee stating, "Thanks Lady Palutena! Good idea!" Pit then saw a green arrow appear in front of him and point to the point across the sandy beach. "This arrow should guide you to Magnus, Gaol, and Zack's location! I trust that you can be alone for this job Pit?" Palutena asked Pit. The Light Angel nodded enthusiastically stating, "Yes! Of course! Besides there are no Underworld minions here! It'll be a walk in the park...er beach!"

Palutena chuckled stating, "Okay then! I have to go get everybody else up you just focus on finding those three! Understood?" Pit saluted up to the sky, "Yes Lady Palutena!" Palutena then laughed, "Okay Pit! Good Luck!" Pit then felt his goddess's presence leave him as he looked down the beach with enthusiasm, '_This will be Fun!_' Pit thought as he ran down the beach with excitement.

From the bushes behind Pit came out a twelve year old with spiky brown hair and blue eyed boy wearing red pants. The boy looked to be around Pit's height and weight, as he pulled out a deck of magic playing cards, shurikens, bombs, and a sword shaped like a key with three colors (blue, white and gold) surrounding the blade, the crown-and-heart keychain, . It also include crowns in its design, including one at the tip of the blade, near the crown "teeth", two making up the guard, three in the chain. "Which one should I use?" The boy asked as he looked over his weapons and grabbed the one sword/key blade weapon. "Ultima." The boy answered his own question as he started to walk after Pit. Suddenly the boy heard the bushes shake without his doing, and he cut them in half with the Ultima Keyblade in one swing. "Hphm! For a minute there I thought it was Alexander!" The boy stated continuing his pursuit of Pit.

From the shadows of the bushes rose a six-feet tall eighteen year old man with black hair with a bang that covered one of his silvery eyes, with one bang covering his right eye, which had two scars on it. He was wearing black hooded coat (which was made of darkness), black jeans, black skintight sleeveless shirt, and black combact boots. "Close! But no cigar, Josh!" The man with a gruff voice stated stated as brushed himself off and looked at the now shrinking figure of Pit and Josh walking away into the distance. "Better go help that angel! He has no idea what Josh can do!" The man, identified by Josh as Alexander, exclaimed. Alexander took off into the air with his demonic bat wings (ten-foot wing-span) and stayed out of Pit's and most importantly Josh's sight as he used his speed to dive down into Pit's shadow (still oblivious) and wait for Josh's attack.

**Ha! (Belated) April Fool's!**

**You thought that Pit's dream was the final battle well you're wrong it's not!**

**I thought it would've been funny... Meh.**

**Contest is still open, and the deadline is until some time more people join!**

**Any way for next chapter; Who is this mysterious boy? Why is he following Pit around with an oversized key? Who is this Man? Why does he have bat wings? What was Pit's Dream about? Why am I asking you these questions I already know the answers to? **

**Find out in the next chapter of Kid Icarus Killing Time!**

**(Yeah I know, I'm sad! Okay?)**

**Any who, R&R (not rest and relaxation).**

**For now,**

**Peace!**

**~superzbigz**


	12. Calamity and Time

**Light, Darkness, and Creation**

**Hey Guys! I'm SO SORRY for not uploading this earlier! I meant to do it in May, then finals came up and graduation and all sorts of things!**

**Shout outs!:**

**9.0 playa: IKR? I thought the title screamed 'april fools'.**

**Jmancman: Sure ya do.**

**the unknown assassin: Thanks and it kinda does. You'll see!**

**Izzy2498: *Sighs* Sure... Why not? Even though I can't guarantee that they'll appear soon. (Please, DON'T make them an angel/human/whatever for Palutena's army, I already have 3 Ocs loyal to her. Please?)**

**And here it is:**

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

_Waterloo - Ocean Cliffs (chthonic - Float Island Remix)_

Away from the sparkling clean ocean waves, was a few rocks that formed from the many centuries of waves crashing and forming them. Surprisingly the sharp jagged rocks grew lush green grass on them as they went to the edge of the sandy beach to the start of the stony territory. The puffy marshmallow-like clouds calmly hovered over the water and rocks, as a refreshing gust of ocean air lightly shook a single little palm-tree by the end of the rocks. The single palm-tree (and the patch of grass it was on) swayed in the breeze, causing a few of it's fresh green leaves to rustle and shake lightly.

Under the little palm-tree's shadow was a unopened, yet very familiar blue treasure chest that Pit had opened on his many missions. The chest was untouched and was sitting right under the small palm-tree's shadow, as a gift for anyone who was curious enough to explore the area and find the chest full of unknown wonders and prizes.

The leaves of the small palm-tree rustled opposite of the ocean's salty breeze as a lager shadow of an angel flew over it. The shadow of the angel seemed to stop and land gracefully as it's head turned to stare at the secluded treasure chest. The owner of the shadow scratched his long brown hair and looked at the chest with curious light blue eyes. The angle hopped down from the highest cliff with a grunt, and proceeded down to the next series of cliffs with grace.

Fotis landed one cliff top above the chest and stared with it with the curiosity of a cat. _'Well I already completed Boreas's mission...'_ the brunette thought to himself, '_I have enough time to get a little something for myself.'_ Fotis jumped off of the edge of the higher cliff, getting ready to make a smooth landing in front of the chest, when suddenly he heard a "Tweok!" noise.

The wind angel looked down and noticed that he appeared to be standing on top of a standardized giant blue playing card used at casinos. "Huh?" Was all Fotis could say as he noticed that he was standing on a giant blue playing card that appeared from no where. The wind angel lightly stepped down on the card to test it's sturdiness, and felt the firmness of the card; it wasn't going to easily break.

Fotis then took a leap and land on the card, making the "Tweok!" noise at his feet's impact. Fotis then took a real jump with the same result; a "Tweok!" noise and no weariness of the blue playing card. Fotis then tried to walk above the chest, only for the card to follow his footsteps and hover directly above the chest. Fotis then jumped on the card, again, and again, harder, and harder, each and every jump making a "Tweok!" sound, until finally shouting out after his fifth jump, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Fed up with the card's durability, Fotis crouched down and charged up a power into his legs and leaped high into the air. The wind angle then stopped his upward flight, and brought his feet down onto the card, ready to break it into two. Fotis made a firm stomp into the card with it making the same "Tweok!" noise, showing no signs of breaking.

"Come on!" The wind angle screamed in dismay. Disgruntled, Fotis walked toward the end of the card, only to find out that it wasn't following his footsteps. With sudden shock on his face, the wind angel cried out, "AUGH!" as he fell off of the floating gigantic card, face-planting himself into the grassy/rocky ground. Fotis lightly growled, as he picked himself up and dusted off the grass and rocks that got on his green and blue toga.

Seeing that the gigantic card was still hovering above the chest, Fotis tried walking to the chest. Faster than Fotis could see, the card appeared right in front of him, again, making the same annoying "Tweok!" noise. Angered by the card's persistence, the wind angel took a few steps back, and ran towards the blue playing card. The card, as before, made the same "Tweok!" noise as it easily withstood Fotis's charge, making the angel slide back a bit.

Ready to bust a nerve in his head, Fotis took out his Hedgehog claws with silver handles and blue claws, with the powers of the wind swirling around them, and shouted, "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" The wind angel opened his wings, wind swirling around them too, and charged with pure rage at the playing card, ready to tear it to shreds. faster than Fotis could see it, the giant floating blue playing card went below the treasure chest and flew up into the sky, out of Fotis's path.

Fotis, now at a speed to match the lighting chariot's, flew off the cliff, screaming, "AAUUGH!" as he skipped across the water on his belly and back multiple times, crashing into a stray cliff. Fotis groaned as he slowly was detached from the stray cliff's rough structure by gravity, and belly flopped into the sparkling ocean water. Gaol, who was interrupted from her meditating on the other side of the stray cliff, looked over the other side to see an implantation of the figure of an angle and the disturbing of the ripples in the water.

Back to the treasure box and floating card, a voice was heard laughing and chuckling as the voice's owner's invisibility wore off. The figure turned out to be the god of creation and calamity, Josh, who was nonchalantly leaning against the chest while sitting on the card. "Man!" Josh stated, his laugh coming down to a stop, "I still got it!" Josh looked up into the sky and challenged, "Let's see you pull that off, Pandora!"

_(Kingdom Hearts - Bustin' Up on the Beach)_

During the time of Josh's pleasure, a strange grey and white void started to form to the right of Josh. The youthful god paid no attention to the void and still laughed, as Zack came flying out of the void, delivering a flying karate kick to Josh's face, sending him flying off of the chest and card. Josh grunted in surprise, and held out his hands out, the card appearing and stopping him from landing on the rough rocky surface of the higher cliff.

Zack landed right by the edged of the higher cliff, as Josh brought out his shurikens in his hand. Seeing Josh's shurikens, Zack pointed his index finger at the young god and froze him and his weapons. Zack then took out his light-sabers, Infinity and Void, and rapidly flew around Josh. After Zack finished his violent rapid slashes around josh and his card he snapped his finger and let Josh's time take it's course.

Josh, still in the same position as he was before, started to get ready to throw his shurikens, until he was violently slashed repeatedly from different angles by white and black streaks. The barrage of slashes stopped on a final grey uppercutting streak, that sent a weaponless Josh into the air. Zack then pointed his finger at Josh, and once again froze him in mid air, the clear look of shock and pain on his face.

"Untouchable?" Zack asked himself, "Pft! That was easy!" Zack quickly noticed something wrong with Josh. The fact that he had cut the young god multiple times and no blood flowing out of him seemed unbelievable, and strange. Suddenly, Zack heard the familiar yet cocky voice of the god of creation ask, "A little too easy? Right?" Zack felt the presence of someone behind him and felt the bashing of powerful force hit his back.

"WAUGH!" Zack screamed as he was sent flying into the opposite cliff, away form the ocean. The time and space god hit the wall of the cliff with a crackling boom as several rocks and debris fell from the cliff. Zack, like Fotis, was slowly detached off the wall by gravity and landed on the ground with a thud. Josh casually walked up to the time and space god and commented, "Surprise attacks are rude!"

Josh quickly held up his Ultima keyblade, as Zack quickly got up and tried to slice his head off. Josh grunted as he held off Zack stating, "I'm Surprised you can even walk, after reviving all of the worthless humans that were caught in that slaughter!" Ignoring Josh's statement (for now) Zack mumbled, "Just his keyblade's left!" Zack put his free hand on Josh's Keyblade and froze it, turning it into a dull grey color.

Josh tried to move his keyblade only to find it frozen in time. Josh saw Zack leap into the air, and the creation and calamity god jumped back form his keyblade, out of Zack's landing range. The youthful god looked up in shock to see Zack's right fist glowing with grey energy swirling around it. Zack slammed the ground with his fist, creating a shockwave of gravity and force, launching Josh into the air. Zack, once again, flew up to Josh and kicked him in the gut sending Josh flying to the ground.

Josh recovered mid-air and got into a fighting pose with his shurikens, four in each hand. "Not so tough without your primary weapons now, are we?" Zack confidently asked as the creation and calamity god looked around to find his cards shredded to pieces and his keyblade frozen in time. "Hmph!" Josh grunted, "I don't need them to defeat you!" the youthful god proclaimed as he threw a ice covered shuriken, a flame engulfed shuriken, and a lighting absorbed shuriken at Zack. Zack easily dodged the three shurikens, and saw Josh charging at him ready to cut him with the remaining shurikens in his hand.

Zack countered Josh by a swift punch to the face and then dashed through him. Noticing Zack walking away Josh taunted, "What's the matter Zack, to chicken to fight me, or what?" Zack calmly snapped his fingers as Josh felt and saw faded illusions of Zack punch, kick, and knee him painfully, then finally finish with a suplex into the rocky terrain.

_(chthonic - Float Island Remix)_

As the last illusion of Zack slammed Josh into the ground, the youth let out a grunt and fell into unconsciousness as Zack rubbed his back. "Honestly didn't think you'd win!" Magnus's gruff voice commented, as he jumped down from his spot on one of the top cliffs. Zack grunted and added, "I wasn't going to lose to Josh, again, out of all the people I could lose to!" Zack legs suddenly started to wiggle and shake like jello in an earthquake, and unceremoniously fell onto the rocky gravel, face first.

Magnus chuckled at his friend's fall, and went to go help him up while asking, "There's one thing that Josh said that has me curious, how are you still able to stand after reviving all of my mercenaries and the soldiers of that town?" Zack spit some rock out of his mouth as he chuckled, "Let's just say that Chris is a great lesson of pain tolerance..." Zack was lifted up by Magnus as the both of them climbed the rocks leading to the lone chest. Zack added on, "Beside Josh is a chump without his Keyblade and cards, and his magic is easily stopped by my powers too." Magnus nodded his head in understanding, as the two mercenaries saw Gaol staring at the chest with curiosity.

Zack noticing Gaol's eagerness said, "Go ahead open it!" The minute Gaol's hand reached to touch the chest, the chest itself grew legs and started to spin around wildly with one leg out, knocking down all three mercenaries. The chest, seeing all of the mercenaries on the ground, jumped high above all the mercenaries and ran off towards the town.

Recovering form the surprise attack Gaol stated, "Shit! It's a minicutie! and it's on the loose!" Suddenly all three mercenaries heard multiple screams as they got up and recovered. "Well it seems like Josh made more and put them in town." Zack deadpanned, as he heard a crash, "Damm god of creation and calamity!"

Magnus and Gaol both got out there weapons/powers and looked at Zack, "You guys go and take care of the Minicutie outbreak!" Magnus confused asked, "Wait a minute, why?" Zack sighed as he materialized a pair of goggles on his eyes, "I'm going scuba diving for angels, and I can extend my time for breathing underwater. So go!" Magnus and Gaol nodded as they ran towards the town.

Zack sighed again as he took a few steps back, and muttered, "For a wind angel, I hope you can hold your breathe for a long time." Zack ran towards the edge of the cliff and jumped off. Unaware of Josh's body, zack dove into the crisp water with a 'sploosh', as Josh unconscious body faded into dust.

The real Josh appeared flying on a blue card stating, "I thought he'd never leave! now with those mercenaries distracted, nothing should interrupt my fight with Pit!" Josh chuckled as he headed back to to the location he placed an ice cream cone for Pit ready to start the battle.

**I know it's short but that's really all I have, because the original chapter got deleted! (stupid fanfiction breaking on me when I don't need it to!)**

**A Little warning I won't have access to a computer for the next two weeks because I'm off to camp!**

**But knowing me, I'll try to find someway to write at sometime!**

**And I know I keep delaying the fight between Josh vs. Alexander and Pit. But it takes time!**

**I promise you next chapter there will be action. (and violence)**

**And check out my new story if you're bored! It's a super smash bros. story that features a few of my newest Ocs! (just check out my profile!)**

**For now Peace!**


End file.
